Una de vaqueros
by Filonauta
Summary: Cid es un forajido que debe acabar con una banda criminal ya que el gobierno tiene a su familia de rehen. El español se internara en el peligroso viejo oeste para dar caza a sus antiguos camaras de banda. ¿Podra Cid reducir a los 11 delincuentes mas buscados por el oeste?
1. Nuevos amigos, viejos problemas

El tren es un gusano negro deslizandose por la inmensa alfombra amarillenta del desierto. De a ratos su chimenea suelta un negro penacho de humo. Viene de la gran ciudad y su meta final es el viejo oest. Y sus ruedas enloquecidas encienden chispas sobre las vias.

El viaje ha sido largo, demoledor. Pero los hombres en los vagones parecen no sentir el cansancio.

El tren cabecea sobre los rieles mientras el ardiente viento del desierto se cuela por las ventanillas con sus cortantes filos de arenisca latigueando en el rostro impertérrito de un joven de atleticas proporciones, ojos frios y helados como tempranos.

Iba en uno de los asientos del cuarto vagon, junto a la ventana. A su alrededor solo hombres se alzaban en cada asiento, incluso a su lado. Muchos tenian ropas normales, otras harapientas… Todos dejaban el pasado atrás y se encaminaban hacia un futuro incierto de muerte y sangre.

Y es que en 1910 el viejo oeste era la tierra de las oportunidades.

El muchacho proveniente de España se detuvo en el centro de la estacion atontado por el calor, el interminable viaje y por el cansancio. Habia hecho la ultima parte del mismo entre California y New Austin y a su alrededor el calor del oeste pesaba como una atmosfera de plomo.

La pequeña penumbra que confeccionaba su sombrero sobre su cabeza le daba una vision periferica del pequeño pueblo en donde se encontraba en aquellos momentos, ya que la sombra impedia que la luz ciegue su vista.

Comenzo a caminar lentamente, a sabiendas de su objetivo. Con cada paso que da suena un peculiar ritmo metalico. Se debe a las pequeñas espuelas que lleva en la parte trasera de sus botas. Otro de los adornos en su confección es una bandolera cruzando su pecho con municiones del rifle que lleva colgado en su espalda. Sus manos estan cubiertas por unos guantes negros grisaceos ya gastados por el paso del tiempo y lleva una funda en el costado derecho de su cintura con su revolver.

Llegó finalmente a la taberna del pueblo y abrio con ambas manos la pequeña puerta que se agito tras de si al pasar. Dentro habia muchos hombres sentados en mesas, jugando a cartas, bebiendo en compañía de doncellas y un habilidoso pianista tocando una canción atípica.

Giró su cabeza entre la muchedumbre, intentando localizar a alguien hasta que una voz lo guío:

—Señor Cid. ¡Señor Cid! ¡Aquí!

El español observo a un hombre pisando los cuarenta años, lucia un aspecto desaliñado y sucio. Estaba en un sillon bebiendo algo entre las tetas de una mujer.

El Cid rodeo una de las mesas y se acerco lentamente hacia el susodicho. El cuarenton se incorporo de su asiento y empujo a la mujer que lo insulto antes de retirarse.

—Usted debe ser El Cid.

—A veces.

—Soy Jake. Tus amigos de California me contrataron para guiarlo.

—No son amigos mios, pero es un placer, Jake.

—Ya he ensillado y preparado a los caballos. —eructó y con un ademan del brazo señalo la puerta.

Ambos salieron de la taberna y los recibio el ultimo sol del dia, estaba atardeciendo y si hubiera sido en otra instancia, El Cid realmente hubiera disfrutado semejante espectaculo. El sol se escondia en la lejania, entre las montañas.

Subieron a los caballos. El de Jake marron y el de Cid Blanco y negro. Espolearon y Jake marcó el camino yendo unos centímetros mas adelantado. Poco a poco se alejaron del pueblo.

—¿Entonces quiere ir a Fort Old?

—Asi es.

—Hace tiempo que no llevo a nadie al fuerte. Si me permite el comentario, creo que es un destino raro para alguien decente como usted.

—¿Quién ha dicho que yo lo sea?

—Lleva años abandonado, creo que lo habian construido en la guerra contra Mexico. Albergaba todo tipo de soldados. —escupió a un costado y espoleó mas fuerte el caballo. Cid hizo lo mismo para seguirle el paso.

—¿Por qué se fueron?

—No estoy seguro. He oido que fueron al norte a luchar contra los indios… o algo asi.

Se quedaron un rato en silencio mientras cabalgaban. Jake quiso romper el silencio incomodo.

—¿Qué va a hacer al fuerte?

—Busco a unos viejos amigos.

—Como ya le he dicho, no creo que encuentre a mucha gente. Y los que vera seran tan sociables como una muela picada. —se echó a reir ahogadamente. —Es decir, no soy nadie para juzgar sus amistades, pero…

—No somos amigos desde hace mucho…

A un costado del camino, entre unos cactus y yuyos se podia observar perfectamente como unos coyotes devoraban lo que quedaba de un caballo y un pobre hombre. El ruido de los caballos ni inmuto a los pequeños carnivoros.

—¿Va a pasar un tiempo en Moses, señor Cid?

—No creo. No voy a quedarme mucho por aquí.

—Bueno, si le apetece algo de compañía femenina, Moses no es un mal sitio. Estan infartables. No como en Tierra Larga. A esas chicas no se las meteria ni un borracho.

—Me temo que estoy casado.

—Como todos. —Jake casi se ahoga esta vez con la risa.

Subieron por una especie de calzada que ascendia por una pequeña montaña y doblaron a la izquierda, alli los yuyos iban en aumento considerable.

—Me contrato el comisario Ikki Fenix. ¿Curioso nombre, verdad?

—Creo que me suena.

—Dice que recibio un telegrama de unos peces gordos de California que necesitaban un guia. —al notar la mirada hostil de Cid, tosio. —No es asunto mio.

—Eso es.

Siguieron avanzando unos kilómetros mas, el camino era muy irregular y Cid notó que mucha gente abandono pertenencias en aquel lugar: habia carromatos destruidos, cercas abandonadas.

—No es muy parlanchin, ¿verdad?

—No.

Jake rió. —Me gusta hablar, señor. Soy asi. No es por nada en particular.

—Créeme, es mejor que no sepas algunas cosas.

Jake hizo caso a la advertencia de Cid y calló… pero por unos segundos. Mas adelante, nuevamente al costado del camino marcado por las carretas y caballos, un grupo de coyotes devoraban el cuerpo de un moribundo.

—Señor Cid, le aseguro que esos coyotes comen mejor que yo. No queda mucho camino, vera el fuerte cuando lleguemos a la cima de la colina.

La imagen era desoladora, nubes amarillas y naranjas, el sol ya casi oculto en el horizonte y el enorme fuerte situado frente a él. Unos cuervos volaban sobre el mismo. Era mucho mas grande de lo que imagino.

—Escuche señor: eso de ahí es Fort Old. —señaló Jake con el dedo. —Una banda entro ahí y ha tomado el lugar.

La mirada de Cid estaba clavada en el fuerte. —Entiendo.

—Aquí es donde nuestros caminos se separan, amigo. Espero que pase un buen rato. —y nuevamente la risa chillona del guia irrito al español hasta que este se perdio por donde vinieron.

Finalmente quedo en soledad, donde se sentia comodo. Observo durante un rato largo el fuerte y espoleo levemente a su montura para que avance. El unico ruido que se escuchaba era el de las hojas moverse por el viento y las patas del caballo avanzar pesadamente.

Se detuvo a una distancia prudente, bajo del caballo y camino con una mano cerca de la funda de su pistola. Freno su andar a unos metros de la gran puerta del fuerte.

—¡Sisifo!

Silencio.

—¡Sisifo, he venido a por ti!

Silencio de nuevo.

—¡Degel, todos! Salgan ahora mismo.

Finalmente una voz se hizo sentir entre la enorme estructura que hizo eco con las paredes.

—Vete, Cid. No hagas que te mate.

Cid reconocio la voz. —Nadie tiene que morir, Albafica.

De pronto, entre las columnas por encima de la puerta, salio una figura con un rifle apuntando directo al pecho de Cid. Éste lo reconocio, era Sisifo.

—¿Acaso crees que hemos nacido ayer? Siempre pensaste que era un idiota.

—Eso no es justo, Sisifo. Eras como mi hermano. He venido a intentar salvarte. A todos.

Sisifo comenzo a reirse a boca cerrada y de otras dos columnas aparecieron dos figuras mas, ambos con rifles y con Cid en la mira. Eran Albafica y Degel.

—¿Crees que necesitamos tu ayuda? —alardeó Sisifo.

—Sisifo, por favor. Quieren matarnos a todos. Puedo ayudarte.

—Nunca antes has intentado ayudarme. Solo te preocupabas por ti mismo.

Cid asintió con la cabeza, estaba perdiendo la paciencia y tenia que tragarse su orgullo para intentar que nada salga mal.

—Sisifo, te imploro que pienses sobre esto.

El arquero comenzo a reir nuevamente. —¿Me imploras? ¿Me imploras? —nuevamente risas. —Siempre has tenido mucha labia. Ahora las cosas son diferentes, Cid. Ahora yo estoy al mando. —elevó la voz. —No mas Sage y no mas tu. —observó por unos segundos a Degel que estaba a su derecha y luego volvio a mirar a Cid. —Me imploras… Yo te imploro, que vayas y les cuentes que la proxima vez envien a alguien que imponga un poco mas.

Cid lo miro con tristeza y afilo nuevamente su mirada. —Bien… —llevo su mano rapidamente a la funda de su pistola pero antes de que pueda retirarla, recibio un disparo que lo tumbo al piso de espaldas. Albafica habia apretado el gatillo.

Sisifo comenzo a reir. —Pobre Cid. —y se volvieron a internar en el fuerte, dejando el cuerpo del español para los cuervos.

Pasaron unas pocas horas, cuando la luna ya habi tomado el lugar del sol, que paso un pequeño carro de carga y se detuvo al ver el cuerpo de Cid tumbado en la arena y suciedad a medio morir con un cuervo esperando el momento para atacar.

Un hombre fornido y calvo se bajo del carro y una mujer estaba en las riendas del carro para largarse cuanto antes. El calvo agarro sin gentileza el cuerpo de Cid y lo deposito en el interior del carro y este comenzo a moverse nuevamente.

Abrio sus ojos y sintio pesadez en sus parpados. Intento moverse pero un dolor agudo se lo impedia. No sabia donde estaba, parecia ser un pequeño cobertizo caliente. Estaba tendido sobre una pequeña colcha limpia que el habia ensuciado con el polvo y sangre. No pudo pensar en nada mas ya que la puerta se abrio, dejando ver a una mujer de cabellos lilas.

—Esta usted vivo. —dijo la cantarina voz de la mujer y Cid extendio los brazos para sentir sus extremidades.

—Eso parece.

La chica se apoyo en la puerta y le miro. —¿Cómo se siente?

Cid bajo las manos y las apoyo en su pecho. —No se decirlo de forma educada.

—Yo si. Estupido es como lo decimos por aquí. ¿Qué estaba haciendo?

—Estaba… —intento sentarse y la pinchazon en su costado izquierdo del abdomen le hizo gruñir. Tenia una especie de venda cubriendo la herida. —Estaba haciendo una estupidez.

—Bueno, se pondra bien. Cuando el doctor vio que no se habia muerto dijo que se repondria. Le quito la bala hace un par de dias.

—Bien. —el español estaba sentado, intentando no enceguecerse por la luz que entraba por la puerta.

—Nos ha costado quince dolares.

—Lo siento mucho, señorita. —Cid le miro a los ojos. —Deberia haberme dejado morir.

—¿Eso queria? ¿De eso se trataba? ¿Por eso fue directo a Fort Old a enfrentarse con los peores bandidos del condado? ¿Para morir? Señor…em…

El muchacho se levanto lentamente de la cama con una mueca de dolor impregnada en su rostro. —Cid.

—Sasha Kido. —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa y se alejo de la puerta para acercarse. —Señorita Sasha Kido.

—Puede que tenga razon, señorita Kido. No lo sé.

—¿Qué hacia, entonces?

—Intentaba darle a Sisifo una oportunidad. —el español volvio a sentarse con una mano en la herida. —Por los viejos tiempos.

—¿Conoce a Sisifo?

—Lo conoci hace tiempo. A todos.

—¿Y como eran?

—Estupidos. —volvio a levantarse y estiro las piernas.

—Como usted.

—Muchas gracias, señorita. —subio su mano derecha para agarrar el sombrero y saludar pero notó que no lo llevaba puesto. —¿Ha visto mi sombrero?

La muchacha sonrio. —Si, lo he visto. —señalo en una pequeña repisa.

El Cid camino hacia la repisa, tomo el sombrero y lo coloco en la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora que? —pregunto Sasha y se cruzo de brazos.

—Ahora voy a tomarme mi tiempo e ire a por ellos con menos miramientos.

—Eso suena muy divertido, señor Cid. Es muy heroico. Como esas historias que mi hermano solia leer. —se separo de la pared y abrio los brazos. —En fin, si me disculpa, tengo un rancho esperando. —cruzo la puerta y antes de irse se volteo. —Por supuesto, si se encuentra mejor podria acompañarme luego y ayudarme a patrullar la zona. Asi podra pagar parte del dinero que hemos desperdiciado en las facturas del medico.

Cid recogio la funda de su pistola y se la coloco en la cintura. —Pues claro, y gracias por salvar mi vida.

Sasha se apoyo en la puerta de espaldas. —La proxima vez, señor Cid, le recomiendo que no intente perderla tan fácilmente. —y finalmente se retiro.

—Lo tendre en cuenta. —murmuro el hispano, terminando de ajustar la correa de la funda.


	2. Obstáculos en el camino

**Una de vaqueros**

**Primera campaña**

**New Austin - Rancho Kido**

**2**

**Obstáculos en el camino**

* * *

Caminó hasta la puerta y salio de la pequeña choza en donde se encontraba. Los rayos del sol le encegueció por unos momentos, tuvo que llevar su antebrazo para ocultar un poco la luz del dia.

Entrecerro sus ojos y parpadeo varias veces, escrutando con la mirada el lugar.

Consistia en un pueblo que le dio la sensación de su hogar desde el primer momento en que se topo con Sasha.

Enfilo sus pasos entre las casas y la gente que se encontraba afuera, algunos cortando pequeños trozos de tronco con un hacha, otros sentados alrededor de una pequeña hoguera cocinando un guiso, y otros jugando al juego de la herradura en un costado.

Cid se acerco a estos ultimos y observo en silencio. El juego consistia en lanzar las herraduras lo mas cerca posible de un pequeño palo a unos 10 metros de distancia. El que llevaba las herraduras mas cerca, ganaba puntos… y dinero.

Decidio continuar su camino y siguió su andar. Escucho el lejano ruido de la locomotora pasar y vio la silueta negra de la maquina en la lejania andando en los rieles.

Una gran casa, mucho mas grande que el resto, le llamo la atencion. Estaba rodeada por una cerca y un arco en la entrada. Era una casa de tres pisos y bastante espaciosa a simple vista. Le sorprendio ver a Sasha apoyada en la baranda en el exterior de la vivienda.

—¡Señor Cid! Veo que ha vuelto al mundo de los vivos.

El español atraveso el arco de la cerca y se detuvo a unos metros de los pequeños escalones que daban con la puerta de madera.

—Creo que ya es hora de compensarle esos 15 dolares.

Sasha sonrio asintiendo. —No hay tiempo que perder entonces. Tengo unos caballos ensillados, venga.

—Tiene un lindo hogar, señorita Kido.

—Despues de todo este rancho le pertenece a mi padre.

Caminaron hasta un pequeño cuartel donde los caballos estaban atados.

—Ahí esta el despacho del capataz. —sonrió y le miro con picardia—. Tambien es donde encerramos a los forajidos inutiles como usted.

—Me gusta mi alojamiento actual, señorita Kido.

Sasha monto a su yegua y se acomodo un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja. —Le he elegido un buen caballo.

El hispano monto y acaricio el cuello del gran animal. Este bufo por lo bajo y zapateo el suelo. Era negro.

—Vamos a recorrer el rancho para que se vaya orientando.

Cid siguió con su caballo a Sasha, observando su espalda y sus cabellos lilas moverse al compas del movimiento. Las colas de los caballos se agitaban de vez en vez por las moscas.

Fueron por el camino de carretas del pueblo, pasando por una especie de tienda.

—A la derecha esta la tienda. No encontrará alta costura de Paris, pero sirve para lo basico.

El español observo la tienda y asintió como aprobándolo.

—Muy conveniente. Nunca he visto un rancho con tienda.

Avanzaron unos metros mas y salieron del camino marcado, esquivaron un enorme arbol y siguieron por el césped amarillento. A la derecha habia un enorme corral.

—Y este es el corral. Éste es para los caballos. ¿Qué le parece?

—No soy experto, pero parece un buen corral. —se encogio de hombros.

—Sospecho que se le da mejor robar caballos que domarlos. —Sasha volteo para verle y sonrio.

Espolearon a los caballos y comenzaron a trotar fuerte.

—¿De donde ha sacado esa idea? —El Cid intento mantener la risa.

—Cuesta librarse de las primeras impresiones.

Unos lugareños que estaban trabajando se detuvieron para ver pasar y saludar a Sasha. La mujer les devolvió el saludo con una sonrisa y asentimiento de cabeza.

Llegaron hasta la pequeña estacion de tren. Dentro habia para mandar correos a lugares lejanos y telegramas.

—Ésta es la estacion de tren. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que acabaron la linea.

Rodearon a la estacion y avanzaron siguiendo el riel. Luego cruzaron y pasaron por una especie de cerca donde dentro habia ganado pastando. Cid penso que la mujer le diria: _"y esto aquí es donde guardamos el ganado, estupido hombre"_ pero al ver que siguieron como si nada, penso que quiza si la muchacha pensaba que él tenia un poco de cerebro y sonrio con esa idea.

Espolearon mas a los caballos y se mantuvieron lado a lado.

—Eso de ahí es el granero. Mi papa lo construyo solito cuando yo era pequeña.

El granero si que era inmenso. Estaba colocado justo al lado del ganado y a unos pocos metros de la casa de Sasha.

Volvieron al pequeño despacho del capataz y se detuvieron.

—Ya estamos de vuelta en casa. Descansemos un poco antes de salir de patrulla.

—No tendra queja de mi, señorita Kido.

Ataron a los caballos en los postes y caminaron hacia la casa.

Cid estaba transpirado. No sabia si tenia fiebre o si tendria que descansar, o ambas. La herida en su costado le estaba costando respirar rapidamente y le daba un dolor agudo cuando intentaba inhalar aire fuertemente.

Cruzaron el arco de la entrada y Sasha giro la cabeza para verle de costado.

—¿Le apetece algo frio, señor Cid?

—Muchas gracias, señorita. —se detuvo en los escalones y se apoyo en la baranda—. El disparo y luego montar a caballo me han dejado agotado. —elevo la vista y suspiro—. Deberia descansar.

—Claro, entre. —le indico con la mano—. Le mostrare la casa y luego podra sentarse un rato.

—Gracias.

Subieron los escalones que los separaban de la puerta e ingresaron.

* * *

El canto de los grillos y el leve crujimiento de la madera por el viento en el exterior fueron suficientes para que Cid se quede dormido en un sillon. La boca abierta y un pequeño hilo de baba cayendo por la comisura de sus labios dejo encantada a Sasha que comenzo a reirse cuando bajó las escaleras del primer piso. Cid estaba en el living del hogar, al lado tenia la chimenea encendida y un reloj. ¿Cuánto lo habia dejado dormir? ¿5, 6 horas? Ya era de noche afuera y tenian que comenzar la patrulla. Habia escogido un rifle muy bueno para el hombre que estaba sentado en su living asi que era hora de comenzar. Carraspeo con la garganta y notó que Cid se sobresalto en el asiento.

—Señor Cid.

—Señorita Kido. —el hispano se froto los ojos y se reincorporo.

—¿Recuerda que le conte los problemas que teniamos con cuatreros y otros indeseables? —detuvo su andar a un metro del hombre.

—Si. —Cid observaba el rifle en la mano de la mujer.

—¿Me ayudaria a vigilar los limites de la propiedad esta noche? —levantó el arma hacia él.

—Claro. —tomó firmemente el arma y apunto a la nada para ver la mira y si el cañon estaba doblado.

—Quiero ver quien se cuela en nuestras tierras.

—Esta arma es buena.

—Venga, vamos alla. —ella tambien portaba un rifle—. El campo es muy bonito en esta epoca.

En el exterior el rancho parecia muy lindo. Habia pequeños faroles en el camino que iluminaban escasamente, ya que la luna y las estrellas se encargaban de ello. Cid observo el cielo estrellado y se le quedo mirando un rato. Era hermoso el espectaculo de los astros; danzando entre rios de luna y polvo de estrellas bajo la tibia noche del oeste…

Montaron respectivamente a sus animales y Sasha lidero la caminata. Rodearon la gran casa.

—Gracias, señor Cid. Me siento mucho mejor con compañía.

—Y yo me siento mejor con un rifle.

—Pues con esas ganas de apretar el gatillo y mi intuición femenina, haremos buen equipo.

Llegaron hasta una cerca que rodeaba una cantera de cultivos. Justo detrás de la gran casa, muy ingenioso, penso el español.

—¡Esos condenados conejos otra vez en los cultivos! Baje a echarme una mano, ¿quiere?

Cid desmonto mas rapido de lo que la mujer hubiera esperado y ya estaba con el rifle apuntando a uno de los pequeños animales que robaba una zanahoria.

—Vamos. Hora de dar un buen uso a su sed de sangre. —comentó Sasha mientras se preparaba tambien para disparar.

El hispano disparo cinco disparos precisos que azotaron a cinco conejos. El resto escapo entre la hierba y la noche.

Sasha estaba sorprendida, no tuvo tiempo ni a jalar el gatillo.

—Gracias, señor Cid. Creo que mañana habra estofado de conejo. Volvamos a la montura. Deberiamos vigilar el resto del rancho.

Nuevamente montaron y avanzaron entre la oscuridad, rodeando el corral.

—Si no son los cuatreros con el ganado, son los conejos con los cultivos. —se quejo la muchacha.

—Nunca es facil vivir en una tierra asi. Quiza deberia mudarse a una gran ciudad, dedicarse a la sociedad.

Sasha no tuvo tiempo a protestar ante la idea de irse a vivir a una ciudad que espoleó fuertemente a su caballo. Estaban cruzando el corral en esos momentos.

—Cuidado. ¡Coyotes! ¡Disparales antes de que ataquen a los animales!

Cid espoleó a su montura y avanzo temerariamente, dejando rezagada a Sasha. Desefundo su rifle y disparo desde su montura a los animales. Destrozo a tres de cinco con cuatro disparos en total. Los otros dos animales escaparon con gallinas en sus fauces.

—Bien, se acabaron los coyotes. Ojala se hubiesen salvado todas las aves. —la chica giro a su montura y le indico el nuevo camino—. Venga, le enseñare donde esta su cuarto.

Esta vez la vuelta fue tranquila, los caballos bufaban mientras iban uno al lado del otro.

—No se le da mal manejar el rifle.

—Algo de experiencia si que tengo.

—Puede que Sisifo y su banda tuvieran suerte después de todo. —dijo a modo de halagó.

—La suerte no tiene nada que ver, señorita.

—Es muy util tenerlo en el rancho, de eso no cabe duda. Pero no crea que he olvidado a lo que ha venido. Haremos lo posible por echarle una mano.

—Se lo agradezco mucho, señorita Kido.

Llegaron a la choza donde Cid habia despertado en el rancho. Era acogedora dentro de todo, pequeña, pero él no iba a estar mucho tiempo encerrado ahí sin hacer nada.

—Todo suyo, señor Cid.

El hispano ató su caballo al poste y caminó hasta el caballo de la chica y le dio una palmada.

—Gracias por su ayuda, señor Cid. Me alegro de haberle salvado la vida. Duerma un poco y nos veremos por la mañana.

Cid le despidio con la mano. —Buenas noches, señorita Kido.

Abrió la puerta, la cerró y se desplomo en la cama. El dolor punzante en su costado habia desvavenido un poco pero no lo suficiente, por lo que la mejor idea era dormir y olvidarse de todo por al menos unas horas mas.

* * *

Lo despertó el ruido de una sierra cortando algo. El frio se colaba por debajo de la puerta de madera y Cid de pronto comenzo a sentirse congelado. Se destapo a regañadientes y comenzo a vestirse. Primero el pañuelo rojo en su cuello, camisa de mangas largas arremangada hasta el antebrazo; el chaleco negro encima con la bandolera, los pantalones y las botas. Finalmente sus guantes de cuero recortados en los dedos y el sombrero. Bostezo, enfundo su pistola en la cintura y aseguro el rifle en la espalda.

Salio de su pequeño "hogar" y descubrio que a pocos metros de donde estaba se encontraba el sujeto que cortaba con una cuchilla electrica unos metales. De haber sido en otra epoca le hubiera volado la tapa de los sesos de un disparo.

Habia poca gente levantada en ese momento, solo algunos que se veian sobre caballos, otros en los pequeños cultivos que tenian, en el gallinero, con el ganado, etc.

El cielo estaba claro, pronto saldria el sol.

El Cid se dirigió hacia la casa de Sasha Kido, cruzo el umbral, subio los escalones que rechinaron por su peso, toco la puerta; y la abrio, asomando la cabeza hacia el interior.

Justo Sasha estaba subiendo las escaleras al primer piso, pero el ruido de la puerta la obligo a detenerse y voltearse.

—Oh, señor Cid. ¿Qué tal todo hoy?

Cid entro y cerró la puerta pero no avanzo mas, se quedo alli parado.

—Muy bien, señorita Kido. Gracias. ¿Y usted?

—Yo bien, gracias. —se apoyo en la baranda de la escalera con una mano mientras que con la otra gesticulaba—. Y bueno. ¿Cómo van sus costillas?

—Bien. Aun me duelen, pero quitando un par de cicatrices mas, quedaré como nuevo.

—Bien. —dijo entusiasmada—. Ah, entre, entre. —le llamó con la mano.

El hombre avanzo hacia el medio de la sala, Sasha termino de bajar los escalones que le separaban del piso.

—¿Sabe? Nunca me conto como conoció a Sisifo o que queria de él.

Cid tomo una postura relajada, apoyando su mano en la funda de su pistola y dejando el peso del cuerpo en una pierna.

—No, en efecto.

—¿Y por que, si me permite preguntar? —Sasha se ató una cola de caballo mientras le miraba.

—Claro que le permito preguntar. —dio una vuelta, observando la casa—. Siempre que me permita no contestar. —describio un circulo completo y volvio su mirada a los ojos verdes de la mujer—. Verá, es una historia complicada e incluso penosa, y si se la cuento, no solo pondria su vida en peligro, sino que tambien amenazaria la de algunas personas muy queridas.

La mujer revoleó los ojos. —Ah, claro, disculpe si le he parecido indiscreta. —se dio media vuelta y comenzo a caminar hacia la cocina.

Cid le siguió. —Y usted disculpe mi reticencia. —la mujer volvió a mirarlo de nuevo, cruzada de brazos—. Espero que me crea cuando le digo que es por puro respeto a usted.

—Pues claro, señor Cid. —la cabello lila lo rodeaba mientras le hablaba—. Entiendo que un hombre de ciudad como usted se aferre a ciertos secretos exoticos para impresionar a los del pueblo. —se señalo.

Al hispano se le escapo una risa.

—No soy de ciudad, señorita.

—Claro, pero le vi subir al tren en California. Yo vine en el mismo tren que usted. Fui a comprar mercaderia. Usted iba con esos caballeros de bombín.

Cid negó. —Eso no significa nada.

—Apuesto a que no sabe montar, señor Cid.

—No me gusta aceptar dinero de una dama. —sonrió.

—No lo hará. Le reto ahora mismo.

—Si eso es lo que quiere. —se encogio de hombros.

—Veremos. —la chica estaba emocionada, se le notaba en el timbre de voz.

Salieron de la casa y se dirigieron a sus caballos. El frio era intenso en aquellas horas, habia caido un poco de helada.

—Bien, le mostrare como cabalgamos por aquí.

Ambos se pusieron en la linea de meta, los caballos pateaban el suelo, ansiosos. Cid sujeto con fuerza las riendas, se escucho el cuero crujir.

—¿Listo?

—Siempre.

—¡Ya!

Ambos salieron parejos y se mantuvieron asi por unos largos metros. Entre el ruido de los caballos y el viento azotando los timpanos, se escucho la voz de Sasha.

—Espero que no trate de hacerse el caballeroso.

Justo unos segundos después de las palabras, Cid tomo la delantera.

—Se ve que no me conoce, señorita Kido.

Cid seguia un camino de tierra que pasaba por alrededor del rancho. Le parecio conveniente para la carrera y siguió por el mismo, Sasha iba detrás de él, pero comenzo a rezagarse un poco.

—Seguro que empieza a lamentar haber alardeado, ¿no, señorita Kido? ¿Quiere que baje el ritmo?

—No es usted tan malo como pensaba.

Cid se agazapó en el caballo y este comenzo a correr mas velozmente. Sintió que su sombrero estaba por volarse y lo sujetó con una mano, fue tan solo un segundo, pero suficiente como para que Sasha pase junto a él y lo rebasé.

—¡Nos vemos en la meta! —la chica le guiñó un ojo.

Los caballos se quejaban de a ratos cuando les pinchaban demasiado al mismo tiempo. Cid sabia que si lo hacia muy seguido el animal podria detenerse y alzarse en dos patas y tumbarlo. Tenia que intentar mantener la velocidad maxima y no sobrepasarse. Comenzo a ganarle ritmo a Sasha y quedaron uno al lado del otro.

—¡Vamos a la par, señorita Kido!

Pero duro por poco tiempo. El caballo de Cid lentamente empezo a sacarle ventaja al caballo de Sasha.

—¿Cómo va todo por ahí atrás? —gritó Cid ya desde una distancia que la mujer seria imposible de superar—. ¿Guardando fuerzas para el final?

—¡No mire atrás, que ya voy! —la voz de la mujer se encontraba agitada.

Iban tan concentrados en la carrera, el camino, los tiempos y del uno del otro que ni notaron el primer sol de la mañana sobre ellos.

Volvieron al pueblo y Cid cruzo primero la "linea de meta" que era en donde habian comenzado a correr. Se detuvo y espero a la mujer que poso junto a él, sobre su caballo.

—Ha sido divertido. —la chica llevaba ambas manos en las riendas, agitada y sonriendo. Tenia el orgullo por el suelo.

—Si. —contesto sin mucha emocion el hombre, que sostenia las riendas con una sola mano y descansaba la otra sobre su pierna.

—¿Sabe? Deberia ir a Moses a visitar al comisario alguna vez. Seguro que le ayudaria con ese asunto de Sisifo.

—Claro, puede que lo haga, señorita Kido. —giro el rostro para verle y ella le sonrió.

—Haga lo que crea conveniente, señor Cid.

Nota del autor: muchisimas gracias a los comentarios de lobunaluna y LiaraPrinceton. De verdad se los agradezco mucho.


	3. ¿Quien eres para juzgar?

**3**

**¿Quien eres para juzgar?**

* * *

El caballo tiraba la cabeza hacia abajo siempre que Cid clavaba sus botas en los costados del animal. Habia recorrido muchisimos kilómetros y aun era incapaz de encontrar Fort Old por si mismo. No recordaba el camino que habia hecho con ese tal Jake, solo coyotes, yuyos y Sisifo rondaban su mente en aquel entonces.

El sol de la tarde estaba clavado en su espalda y el calor lo estaba asesinando lentamente. Con el antrebrazo secó el sudor que caia por su frente hasta su barbilla y escupio a un costado. El sol parecia hacer crujir como un papel seco la tierra y sus labios.

Debia de encontrar un lugar donde descansar o al menos que tenga un poco de agua fresca para su garganta.

A lo lejos divisó un pequeño pueblo, demasiado chico, pero no importaba. Lo esencial era descansar y beber algo frío.

Cid llevó sus ojos al enceguecedor cielo y observo la bandada de buitres volando en circulos sobre él.

Guió a su montura hasta el pequeño poblado que tenia enfrente y ato el caballo en un poste cercano a la entrada.

El pueblo no era lo mas lujoso. Habia una pequeña fuente con agua en medio del lugar, un establo que ocupaba casi la mitad del pueblo y unas casas pegadas una al lado de la otra. El perimetro estaba cubierto por gruesas paredes, algo gastadas, pero al menos servian mas que cercas.

Avanzó con intenciones de pedir una habitación y le llamó la atención un hombre sentado en sobre un barril en la entrada del establo, estaba llorando como una niña.

—¡Eh! Amigo, necesito su ayuda. —dijo de pronto el llorón, levantandose torpemente y cortando el paso de Cid.

—Como cualquier otro tonto de la región. —respondio el español sin intenciones de seguir la charla y continuar su camino.

El hombre estiro sus brazos, intentando detenerlo. —¡No, se la han llevado! Se llevaron a mi amada. Han robado el corazon de Jamian y ellos… ¡ellos se la llevaron!

Cid alzo una ceja, le parecia gracioso que el hombre se refiera a si mismo en tercera persona. —¿Qué? ¿De que habla, amigo?

Jamian comenzo a llorar. —Ellos se llevaron… ellos se llevaron a mi amada. Al amor de Jam. Y se esconden en Capital. —se limpio las lagrimas con las manos y miró esperanzado al español—. ¿Puede ayudarme, amigo? Amigo, ¿puede ayudarme?

Cid observo el cielo —Lo dudo. —respondio sincero—. Pero si paso por alli, vere que puedo hacer.

—Ayude a un compañero. ¡No sea un desalmado! —gritó Jamian, al borde del panico.

Cid ignoro las lágrimas del pobre hombre y continuó su camino. Entró a una de las puertas de las casas y descubrió que se trataba de una pequeña taberna sin música. Habia varios hombres sentados bebiendo.

Se acercó a la barra y pidio un vaso de whisky. El liquido quemó su garganta y suspiro aliviado, pidio otro.

Luego salió de la taberna y apoyo su cuerpo en una de las columnas que sostenia la estructura. Abrio uno de los bolsillos superiores de su chaleco y saco un pequeño cigarro que lo prendio con un cerrillo que hizo chispa contra la columna. Se quedo observando el pequeño pueblo. Leyo el cartel de la entrada que decia: "Bienvenidos a Mentocanica".

Se tomó su tiempo para disfrutar del cigarro sobre sus labios. Aún desde su distancia podia observar al tipejo raro que lloraba desconsoladamente en un rincon del establo. No supo porque tiro el cigarro y se enfilo hacia su caballo en busca de esa persona… quiza fue su sentido del honor que aun le quedaba o porque queria remediar lo que hizo en el pasado haciendo las cosas bien.

Montó su caballo negro y avanzó hacia Capital. Conocía el lugar de vista, mas nunca habia ingresado al pueblo. Ahora mismo era un pueblo fantasma, abandonado por todos. Solo se podia encontrar bandidos y tal vez fantasmas en aquel lugar.

Por suerte el camino no se encontraba tan lejos de alli. Avanzo unos pocos kilómetros hasta dar con el pueblo en cuestion, totalmente desolado y el atardecer le daba un toque espeluznante.

Pasó sin problema por una cerca derrumbada, el caballo la pisoteo y la madera chasqueo; quebrandose.

A lo lejos, vio un pequeño techo que se sostenia pobremente por dos columnas. Debajo notó a una mujer y un caballo escondiendose de lo que quedaba del sol.

Cid enfiló hacia allí con una mano sobre la funda de su pistola.

Al acercarse vio a la mujer: vestia unos pantalones holgados, una chaqueta de mangas largas totalmente abotonada y un sombrero de paja. Tambien llevaba un revolver enfundado en la cintura.

Esta al ver acercarse el hombre le pregunto: —¿Qué hace aquí, señor?

Cid desmontó y acorto los metros que los separaban.

—Vengo a por usted. Una mision de clemencia. Su pobre marido ha perdido el juicio. —el canto de los grillos cortaba el silencio incomodo—. Lo vi en Mentocanica.

—¿Mi marido? Esta muerto. —rodeó el caballo, acariciandolo con las yemas de los dedos—. Un agente le disparó hace cosa de un mes. Le disparó por detrás saliendo de un prostibulo. Fue un triunfó para la ley, no como para mí casarme con él. —volvio a ponerse de frente a Cid, mirandole con una pequeña sonrisa—. A menos que haya estado en el infierno, no ha visto a mi marido.

—¿Dónde esta entonces?

—¿Quién?

—La chica de Jamian.

—¿Quién es Jamian?

—Un tipo repulsivo, pálido, pelo largo…

—Ay, Dios, si, esta es Lucy. —comenzó a reir, señalando a la yegua a su lado—. La chica de Jamian. —cuando vio que Cid comenzo a negar bastante defraudado, lanzo una risita—. Idiota… se la robaron hace una semana.

—Será mejor que me acompañe.

—Claro, será mejor devolversela a su hombre, ¿eh?. Me ha alegrado el dia. Es usted un romantico.

—Adelante. —ordenó el hispano, montando su caballo—. Sigame.

—Aproposito, ¿cómo es su nombre? —preguntó la chica.

—Cid.

—El mio Lía, gracias por preguntar. —la muchacha montó a Lucy y le siguió.

Comenzaron a galopear ya entre la oscuridad que los rodeaba. Salieron del pueblo fantasma conocido como Capital y siguieron el camino de carretas hacia Mentocanica.

—¡Deberia haber visto la cara que puso, señor! Seguro que pensó que era un autentico heroe.

—Nunca debi hacerle caso a ese chiflado.

—"Una mision de clemencia". ¿Jamian le ofrecio alguna recompensa por esto?

—No, me ofreci desinteresadamente.

—¡Que tierno es usted! —la chica reia.

—Me alegro que le causa tanta gracia. —se notó el sarcasmo del vaquero, estaba de malas en esos momentos.

—Tengo que preguntarselo. ¿No le parecio Jamian un tanto… raro?

—Casi todo el mundo me resulta raro.

—Pero yo diria que la rareza de Jamian es especial.

—Bueno, me inclino a pensar lo mismo que usted, señorita.

Finalmente llegaron a la entrada del pueblo y ambos desmontaron de sus monturas y rapidamente Jamian se encontraba corriendo hacia ellos.

—¡Señor! ¡Señor! ¡La ha encontrado, señor!

—Si, la he encontrado. —Cid sostenia las riendas de Lucy e intercambio miradas con Lía que se encontraba cruzada de brazos, sonriendo ante la situación.

—Ven aquí, chica. Ven con papito. —el hispano soltó las riendas y Lucy caminó hasta donde Jamian—. Oh, que hermosa eres… —la abrazo por el cuello—. Muy fuerte, pero toda una dama. Quiero abrazarte, te he echado mucho de menos.

Cid le rodeo por detrás y caminó hasta ponerse junto a Lía.

—Tiene problemas, amigo —le dijo Cid.

—Oh, no tengo problemas. Ahora, ella vuelve a estar conmigo. —Jamian le acariciaba el cuerpo y le hablaba casi pegado al animal—. Oh, recuerdo aquella noche tan fria que pasamos juntos. Sin ti, todas mis noches han sido frias, mi cosita…

Cid le murmuro a Lía. —Y yo que pensaba que yo estaba loco.

—Ya le dije que era raro, señor. Vivir aquí trastorna a la gente. —desvió la mirada y volvio a observar el espectaculo de Jamian—. Bien que lo sé, mi padre tenia cabras.

—Bien, creo que pasare la noche aquí. Ire a ver si hay cuartos libres. —dijo Cid, mirando a la mujer—. Si será la ultima vez que nos veamos, ha sido un extraño placer, señorita Lía.

La muchacha le miro sonriente —Lo mismo digo, señor Cid.

Se despidieron y el hombre caminó hasta la pequeña taberna y pidio un cuarto en el primer piso. La taberna estaba mas transcurrida que a la tarde cuando llego él. Fue derecho hacia las escaleras que conectaban con el primer piso hasta que un hombre le habló.

—¡Dios! Pero mirese. ¡Mirese, por Dios santo! Tiene pinta de haber sufrido señor. Por cien hombres al menos. —la voz del pequeño hombre estaba emocionada y nerviosa. Como si estuviera delante de una leyenda viviente.

—Soy imán para los problemas. —le miró serio.

—Eso suena bien, ¿no? Suena pero que muy bien. Problemas con mayúscula.

—Lo que usted diga. —contesto y continuo su camino.

—Frio, duro, pero con un corazon de oro, el vaquero canta siempre solo. —se reincorporo de su asiento, con la mirada perdida en algun punto de la taberna—. Como… un perro con un hueso de madera.

Cid tuvo que detener su andar para mirarle. —¿Perdon?

—Nada. Estaba componiendo un poco. Me enviaron aquí para traer un poco de "accion" de la frontera a las damas del Este. —risas.

Cid le miraba seriamente y con cara de pocos amigos. Con sus manos sobre el cinto de su pantalon—. No entiendo nada de lo que dice, señor.

—Si, mi madre decia lo mismo y acabo desheredándome. Ya no hay esperanza para nadie. Daichi de Escudo, señor. Para servirle. —hablaba muy rapido y animado. Se le entendia poco. Le tendio la mano y estrecharon fuertemente—. Pero se lo ruego, no me despache aun. —le señalo una silla.

Cid se sento de mala gana. —¿Qué hace por aquí, Daichi? —la pregunta era retórica ya que las ropas de Daichi revelaban que no era de por aquí. Vestia un traje elegante.

—Capturar el espiritu del oeste para una publicación del este. —se sentó frente a Cid—. Me dedico a mandarles mis ocurrentes y pertinentes misivas y así me gano un trozo de pastel. Por eso voy en busca de la accion. —risas—. Y estoy dispuesto a encontrarla. Hombres salvajes, mujeres baratas, armas, esas cosas…

—Bueno… —se levantó—. Que se divierta.

—¿Divertirme? La pasare como nunca, amigo. —Cid le miro con cara de nada—. La pasare como nunca, puede estar seguro.

El hispano subio los escalones hacia su habitación pensando en como podria haber gente que le gustara una vida asi. De haber podido y con los medios suficientes, él en primer lugar no estaria aquí buscando a sus ex camaradas de una banda criminal.

Entró a su habitación y decidio que seria mejor dormir y partir por la mañana nuevamente al Rancho Kido.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Si, aquel Jaiman es el caballero de Plata del Cuervo. Y Daishi del escudo terrestre (uno de los robots jaja)

Se que este capitulo no revela nada en especial, solo queria mostrar como seria un dia normal (o no tanto) en la vida de nuestro protagonista. Espero no haberlos aburrido con este episodio y prometo que en el proximo comenzara lo bueno.

Nuevamente muchas gracias a los comentarios de lobunaluna y LiaraPrinceton.


	4. La realidad política de Moses

**4**

**La realidad política de Moses**

* * *

Por la sombra que aún tocaba el arco de entrada de la casa Kido, Cid pensó que no serian mas de las diez de la mañana. Habia tardado demasiado en volver desde Mentocanica hacia alli, pero se habia distraido cazando unos malditos coyotes que casi le muerden las patas a su caballo.

Saliendo de la casa se encontraba la muchacha de cabellos lilas y ojos verdes y con una sonrisa se dirigió al vaquero:

—Ah, señor Cid, ¿cómo esta? —bajó los escalones y caminó hacia el hombre.

El hispano cruzo el arco de la entrada. —Bien, señorita Kido, ¿y usted?

—Estoy bien… ¿Le importaria venir conmigo a Moses? Tengo que ir a reabastecerme y agradeceria su compañía.

—Pues claro —asintió.

Caminaron juntos hasta el arco de la entrada. —Sé que a un cazarrecompensas con su fama no le convendría que lo vieran dejarse llevar por una mujer.

Cid comenzó a reir.

Cruzaron el camino de tierra y se dirigieron a la carreta tirada por dos caballos.

—¡Al asiento de conductor, vamos! —gritó Sasha, subiendo de copiloto.

El hispano rodeó la carreta y subió del lado de conductor, tomo con fuerza las riendas y las azotó sobre el lomo de los animales para que comenzaran a tirar.

—Tiene mucho mejor aspecto, teniendo en cuenta que hace un par de dias parecia comida para buitres.

—Todo gracias a usted, señorita.

La carreta rapidamente cruzo el rancho y se dirigio camino colina abajo. Los pueblerinos que cruzaban el camino a caballo tuvieron que correrse para que la carreta tenga prioridad.

—Digame, ¿se ha jugado la vida desde la ultima vez que hablamos?

—No, señorita. En absoluto.

—Es un alivio. Puede que no sea un caso perdido…

—Tampoco se confíe.

—Oh, la esperanza es lo ultimo que se pierde, señor Cid. Sin esperanza, no seria ranchera en esta clase de lugar.

La rueda de la carreta tragó un pozo y esta se sacudio para un lado y el otro violentamente. Cid tomó con fuerza las riendas, dirigiendo a los caballos y fácilmente volvieron a tener estabilidad.

—Una actitud admirable. —dijo Cid, observando la hermosa vista que tenian en aquellos momentos de montañas lejanas.

—Supongo que si. Para serle sincera, es el unico modo de estar cuerda. —quedaron unos momentos en silencio, apreciando la vista—. ¿Y usted? ¿Ya ha perdido totalmente la esperanza?

—La esperanza no es relevante. No es algo en lo que piense, la verdad.

—Es usted muy peculiar. No sé si lo entiendo mucho.

—Ni yo tampoco, no se crea.

—Oh, no se ponga tan enigmatico.

—No lo hago, señorita. —le miró con cara de nada.

—Claro que si. Le gusta ser misterioso para ocultar el hecho de que no tiene personalidad.

—Lo unico que yo sé es que hay dos teorias para discutir con mujeres y ninguna funciona.

—Esa clase de sandez no merece ni respuesta. —Sasha fingió estar ofendida por segundos y luego rió.

Desde donde estaban, camino abajo, se podia ver a lo lejos el pueblo de Moses, rodeado de cactus, yuyos y montañas.

—Tiene cierta gracia que yo le encontrara a usted a un lado del camino y que ahora usted me lleve a la ciudad.

—Curioso sentido del humor el suyo.

—Bueno, debe admitir… que pocas amistades empiezan asi.

—No sabia que fuesemos amigos, señorita Kido. —el tonó de voz de Cid fue tan sincero que Sasha pensó que era una broma.

—Oh, por dios. No se haga el gracioso. —se ató una cola de caballo con ambas manos—. Oiga, ya sé que el asunto de Sisifo es cosa suya, pero… No sé… Se ha portado tan bien con nosotros… Y… no creo que sea usted mal tipo. Un poco idiota, quiza, pero con buen fondo. —al ver que tenía toda la atencion del hombre, continuó—. Me preocupa que ande usted rondando por esta zona como una especie de cazarrecompensas loco. Como dice mi papa, no provoque a las viboras.

Ya estaban a pocos metros de Moses.

—Aprecio su preocupación por los mortales comunes, señorita Kido, en serio. Y si hubiese alguna otra salida, créame que optaría por ella.

Recorrieron los ultimos metros y arribaron al pueblo. Cid tiró para si las riendas para aminorar la marcha de la carreta. Cruzaron la entrada y detuvo la carreta junto a una tienda. Las casas estaban enfrentadas entre si y algunos postes con cables estaban separados a metros de uno del otro. En la punta estaba la comisaria.

—Bien, esto es Moses. No es manhattan pero a nosotros nos sirve. —explicó Sasha, bajando de la carreta.

El hispano bajó tambien y fue hasta la parte trasera de la carreta. —¿Le ayudo?

—Claro, vamos a la tienda, tenemos que llenar estos bidones con leche y comprar estiércol.

Cid cargó los bidones y las bolsas de estiércol en la carreta y rapidamente esta quedó llena de mercadería. Se secó el sudor de la frente y se frotó el hombro que utilizo para cargar las pesadas bolsas de mas de cinco kilos.

—Bien, gracias por traerme. Ha sido agradable disfrutar de las vistas por una vez. Y un poco de compañía nunca viene mal.

—Ha sido un placer, señorita. Es lo menos que puedo hacer.

Cid le miró como la chica subia en el asiento de conductor de la carreta.

—¿Por qué no se da una vuelta por Moses? Luego puede tomar la diligencia para volver al rancho.

—Sí, quiza lo haga. Buen viaje, señorita.

Sasha tomó las riendas. —Intente que nadie le dispare. No estaré por aquí para salvarle esta vez.

El español le saludo con la mano mientras que la carreta se alejaba y salia del pueblo directo a Rancho Kido. Le preocupo un poco la seguridad de Sasha en su vuelta pero sabia que la mujer podia cuidarse sola.

Observo el pueblo por unos momentos y avanzó hacia la comisaria. Sus pasos resonaban al compas de un ritmo metalico. Reconoció la taberna en donde habia entrado por primera vez y aquel alcoholico llamado Jake le guio a Fort Old.

Sin más, ingreso en la comisaria.

Vio una pequeña oficina a su izquierda y varias celdas vacias frente a él a excepcion de una que estaba abierta y un hombre de piel grisacea y cabello blanco dormia en una de las camas.

—Disculpe. —dijo Cid, carraspeando la garganta para llamarle la atencion.

El hombre acostado de pronto se levanto, tosiendo y escupiendo a un costado. A Cid le dio la impresión que aquel sujeto era un enclenque y no le llevaria a nada.

—¿Qué quiere usted? —dijo el tipejo, molesto por la interrupcion a su sueño.

—Me llamo El Cid. Queria hablar conmigo.

El hombre se quedo en silencio unos momentos, lucia realmente torpe. —¿Ah, si?

—Eso parece.

Escupió a un costado. —¿Por?

—Creo que ambos estamos del lado de la ley.

El sujeto se levantó de la litera y rascandose el trasero se apoyo en el costado de la celda. Llevaba la insignia de comisario en el pecho.

—¿Es usted el de la compañía de trenes?

—No, soy de Fort Old.

—¿Fort Old? —de pronto el tipejo se separo de la pared de la celda y torpemente llevo su mano a su revolver, Cid en un parpadeo desefundo su pistola y le apunto primero—. Eres uno de los hombres de Sisifo.

—Tranquilo.

Mientras Cid le apuntaba sin mover un musculo con una sola mano, el otro le apuntaba con ambas manos en el revolver y se movia nervioso, tenso. —No te pases de listo, muchacho.

Se escucharon unos pasos por detrás de Cid y un hombre de cabello corto y azul ingreso con un habano entre sus dientes, llevaba su sombrero en una mano y la insignia de alguacil en su pecho.

—¿Qué pasa aquí? —pregunto el recien llegado totalmente tranquilo, sin hacer caso de que se estuvieran apuntando.

—Tengo a uno de los hombres de Sisifo. —respondio primero el tipejo.

—Y yo a uno de esos idiotas que dan mala fama a los comisarios. —siguió Cid.

—Ichi, bajé el arma. —ordenó con voz ronca y tranquila el alguacil.

El susodicho obedecio lentamente y enfundo el revolver. Luego Cid hizo lo mismo.

—Usted debe ser el de California. —comenzó el recien llegado, mirando a Cid.

—Si, señor. —el hispano observo a Ichi y luego al recien llegado—. Oiga, el tipo no es muy listo, pero parece leal.

—Ichi, márchese un minuto. —dijo el alguacil.

—Si, señor Fenix. —se descruzo de brazos y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta no sin antes escupir en el suelo—. Y usted. —señaló a Cid—. Oh, ya estoy harto de verlo por aquí, amigo.

El hispano lanzo una pequeña risa y espero a tenerlo al lado para señalarle la puerta con la cabeza y decirle: —Creo que hay unas colegialas por el camino a las que podria asustar.

—¡Vayase al diablo! —y salió de la comisaria.

—¿Qué hace aquí, señor Cid? Aparte de intimidar a mis ayudantes —caminó hacia la celda donde Ichi descansaba anteriormente y la cerró.

—He venido a capturar o matar a Sisifo.

Ikki Fenix se detuvo en su andar y le miró por tres segundos en silencio, luego lanzo una bronca risa y chupo nuevamente su habano. —Bien.

—¿Puede ayudarme?

—Está fuera de mi juridisccion, esta en otro condado. —se dirigió hacia la pequeña oficina y se sentó en ella, retiro el habano de su boca—. Sisifo y sus hombres siempre han tendido a mantenerse lejos de mi ciudad. —volvio a colocar el habano en sus labios.

Cid le miro por unos instantes. —¿Y no le importa tenerlo al acecho?

—No me agrada, pero valoro mi vida. Mi deber es velar por la ciudad, no ocuparme de los tres condados. Ya tengo suficiente con lo mio.

—¿Sabe? Le oigo hablar y de pronto entiendo por qué algunas de las personas que mas he respetado tuvieron problemas con la ley. —alzó un poco la voz—. ¿Cuál es su problema?

Ikki deposito su sombrero en un costado de la oficina y se giró en su lugar para recoger una botella de whisky y dos pequeños vasos. —Estoy seguro de que usted y sus amigos habran disfrutado lo suyo luchando por causas de lo mas nobles. —destapó la botella y comenzo a servir en los vasos—. Mi causa es que esta ciudad no se convierta en un infierno para sus habitantes. —agarró los vasos y le ofreció uno a Cid—. Todos tenemos problemas, señor, y yo aquí hago lo que puedo.

El hispano aceptó el vaso, con su ceño fruncido. —¿Por qué…? ¿Qué sucede?

—¿Ahora mismo? Esta el ferrocarril. La gente que me paga intenta que haga la vista gorda mientras ellos van quemando asentamientos. Tengo a un puñado de cuatreros cerca del cañon que debo eliminar, sin olvidar a la banda que sigue asesinando colonos en la zona y tengo un par de matones en la taberna, emborrachandose y amenazando a toda la ciudad. Eso tengo para hoy, pero aun es pronto, en un par de dias seguro que surgen mas cosas. —y con una pequeña sonrisa bebio el contenido del vaso.

—Bien, hagamos un trato. —ofreció Cid, bebiendo de un trago el liquido blanco del vaso—. Vamos a ocuparnos de esos matones de la taberna, y luego hablamos de Sisifo.

Ikki estiró el brazo para que Cid ponga el vaso vacio en su mano. —Muy bien, hijo. —guardó los vasos sobre la oficina, tomó su sombrero y se reincorporo—. Veo que es usted un tipo persistente.

—Sólo cuando algo es importante.

Salieron de la comisaria y bajo el sol del mediodia caminaron por el pueblo de Moses.

—La taberna es por aquí. —señaló Ikki y caminaron sin mucha prisa.

—¿A quien buscamos? —quiso saber Cid.

—A un puñado de granujas despreciables liderados por un tal Julian Solo. Unos asaltadores indeseables que se ceban con las diligencias. Los cocheros en Moses se pasan mas tiempo con las manos en alto que asiendo las riendas.

—¿Y a usted no le importa que beban en su taberna?

—No es eso. Pero tal y como yo lo llevo estan mejor de juerga que robando a gente honrada.

—Una táctica interesante para contener a criminales…

Finalmente llegaron a la taberna e Ikki enfiló su mirada hacia un hombre que caminaba torpemente hacia un caballo, parecia ebrio.

—Ahí esta esa sucia rata asquerosa. —el hombre subio a su caballo como pudo y comenzo a alejarse del pueblo—. Sigamoslo. A ver en que madriguera se mete.

Ikki llevó sus dedos a su boca y chifló. Inmediatamente llegaron dos caballos a su posición. —Monte, Cid. Julian Solo es nuestro hombre.

Tanto el alguacil como Cid montaron lo mas rapido que pudieron y comenzaron a seguirle el rastro al bandido. Salieron rapidamente del pueblo y comenzaron a ir colina arriba.

—Si Julian Solo es tan malvado como usted dice, ¿Por qué no lo atacamos ahora que podemos?

—Porque la ley no funciona asi.

—¿De verdad, comisario? —el tono de voz de Cid fue mas sarcastico que otra cosa.

—Y vivo puede hablar.

—No parece que se pueda razonar con él.

—Pues no, pero cuando disfrute unos dias de mi hospitalidad, me dirá lo que necesito. La banda de Julian Solo ha crecido deprisa.

—Robando se gana mucho con poco.

—Tierra Larga, Valle de Cholla… esta gente se mueve. Julian Solo es el comienzo, pero hay muchos más como él.

Continuaron avanzando colina arriba hasta que notaron como Julian Solo se escondia en una pequeña casa abandonada entre unas rocas. El comisario Fenix y Cid aminoraron la marcha y se bajaron de los caballos, debian de continuar a pie para no ser descubiertos.

Avanzaron con cautela, agazapados y con sus armas en alto. Cid llevaba su rifle en ambas manos mientras que Fenix portaba su revolver en la mano derecha.

—¡Parece que tenemos compañía, chicos! —se escucho una voz entre las rocas y disparó hacia Cid y el comisario que pudieron cubrirse en una enorme roca rectangular.

Inmediatamente una serie de fuego cruzado comenzo en la colina. Ellos eran varios pero Cid valia por al menos tres hombres y el comisario no se quedaba atrás. El hispano salio de su escondite y corrio unos metros mas adelante, rodando por el piso y alcanzando a cubrirse contra un carromato abandonado. Asomo medio cuerpo y dio un disparo preciso al hombre que mas cerca tenia en la mira. Era moreno y de pelo blanco y largo; cayo muerto de espaldas.

—¡Cubrame, comisario! —gritó el español, esperando que los disparos de Ikki le dieran el tiempo suficiente como para avanzar un poco mas.

—Cuidado con esa sabandija detrás de la roca.

—¡Se tendria que haber quedado en Moses, comisario! —dijo uno de los forajidos y mostró su cuerpo por uno segundos para apuntar pero fueron suficientes como para que tres disparos del revolver de Fenix lo derribaran.

Cid aprovecho la ocasión para correr unos metros y lanzarse de cabeza contra la cobertura de una roca. Varios disparos chocaron contra su cobertura y agacho la cabeza. Vio al comisario avanzar hasta el carromato donde él habia estado hace segundos.

Cid apareció esta vez por uno de los costados de la roca y disparo a la pierna de unos de los forajidos de pelo verde; parecia faltarle un ojo. El disparo lo tumbo y luego el segundo lo liquido, fue directo a la cabeza.

—¡Hay uno detrás de la letrina, hijo! —la voz de Ikki alarmó a Cid, ya que la letrina estaba a pocos metros de él. Giró la cabeza para ver y observo a uno de los criminales apuntandole. El ruido del disparo le hizo cerrar los ojos y como veia que no estaba muerto los volvio a abrir para encontrarse con el cuerpo del bandido muerto. El comisario le habia salvado la vida.

Cid avanzo entre los disparos y apoyo su espalda contra otra roca. El comisario le siguió y se cubrio en la cobertura anterior de Cid.

Quedaban tres hombres mas y el tal Julian Solo se escondia dentro de la casa.

Cid rodo por la tierra y disparo a dos de los tres hombres. Al primero le arranco la mano y al segundo la tapa de los sesos. El comisario se encargo de rematar al criminal que gritaba por el dolor de la mano perdida.

El ultimo intento correr hacia el interior de la casa pero el rifle de Cid lo tumbo.

—Julian Solo esta en la casa. Agarrelo vivo si puede.

El Cid caminó con su rifle apuntando hacia la casa. A tan solo unos metros de la puerta esta se abrio y Julian Solo salio apuntando con su revolver. Los reflejos del hispano fueron determinantes, ya que se agacho y disparo a la rodilla del bandido, retorciendolo de dolor.

Cid se reincoporo, llevo su rifle a la espalda y se acerco al criminal que lloraba del intenso dolor. Ikki llego después y pateo el rostro de Julian, luego comenzo a atarlo con una cuerda y con un chiflido llamó a su montura. Con ayuda del español puso al criminal en el caballo y montó.

—No es usted un mal tipo, señor Cid. ¿Qué tal si me avisa la proxima vez que este en la ciudad?

Cid le miro desde abajo. —No quiero ser policia, comisario.

—Ni yo queria serlo, amigo. Se lo aseguro. —tomó las riendas y saludo con una mano—. Hasta pronto, señor Cid.

El español toco la visera de su sombrero y bajo un poco la cabeza a modo de despedida y observo como Ikki se volvia hacia Moses, posiblemente para comenzar a interrogar al criminal.

El se quedo alli parado, observando la colina y a sus muertos. Posiblemente los cuerpos seran comida para coyotes, lobos y los buitres. Recorrio entre los muertos y retiro municiones para sus armas.

Chifló y el caballo que el comisario le habia dado llego hasta su lado. Montó y asintió, era un buen caballo.

Y El Cid contemplaba el campo de batalla. Hay algo de simbolo en su rostro tiznado por la polvora. Y comprende que es mucho el trabajo el que le espera… pero aquí esta. Este es el desierto en donde se esconde su ex amigo y las dunas parecen saludarlo con un mil remolinos.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Quiza tenga la ayuda del comisario Fenix en su busqueda de Sisifo. (Ademas seamos sinceros, hay que tener un ejercito para entrar a Fort Old o al menos una buena estrategia) y por mas que él quiera no puede encarar a un fuerte rodeado de enemigos.

Nuevamente quiero agradecer a mis lectores habituales: LiaraPrinceton, Susan y lobunaluna. n_n


	5. Justicia en Cañón Profundo

**5**

**Justicia en Cañón Profundo**

* * *

Detuvo su montura y contempló desde la cima de la colina el escondrijo en donde Sisifo se escondía. Allí se alzaba Fort Old y sabía que nada podía hacer estando él solo. Observó con serenidad los puestos de vigía y notó que cambiaban de turno cada tres horas. Estar allí le llevo toda la luz del día. Se mordió los dientes furioso al saber que él solo no podía internarse a los disparos, sería un blanco fácil y esta vez lo matarían sin titubear.

Cuando ya los aullidos de los coyotes y otros animales comenzaban a resonar en la oscuridad del valle, creyó que era hora de volver a Moses para hablar con el comisario Fenix sobre Sisifo. Quería atraparlo cuanto antes para así volver con su familia finalmente. Era lo que más anhelaba en aquellos momentos.

Apretó los costados del caballo con sus botas y esté comenzó a moverse colina abajo, directo a Moses.

El viaje fue movido, espoleó como nunca para llegar a la seguridad del pueblo cuanto antes. Hasta un tipo duro como él sabía que los animales del medio oeste no se tenían que tomar a la ligera y un solo jinete podría ser presa fácil de un ataque nocturno de aquellas bestias.

No se detuvo cuando pasó el arco de entrada del pueblo, sino que aflojó su velocidad justo en la entrada de la comisaría. Ató el caballo en un poste y entró al despacho de Fenix.

—¿Hola? Hola, aquí Moses 731. —escuchó la voz del comisario cuando abrió la puerta. —¿Qué pasa con esto? —Cid cerró la puerta mientras le miraba sin entender del todo el aparato que Fenix intentaba hacer funcionar. Era una especie de teléfono—. Hola. La línea es nueva. Hola, hola.

—Qué raro. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Ni idea. —Fenix rendido apoyó el aparato de nuevo en la oficina, se encontraba sentado y desde allí la lámpara de aceite le daba una imagen ruda. —Si es importante, ellos mandarán a alguien, como hicieron con usted.

—De pronto, el mundo esta lleno de "ellos". —abrió los brazos.

Fenix sonrió. —Recuerdo que, cuando vine aquí, considerábamos exóticos a los del condado de Dade. —se estiró en la silla, cruzándose de brazos—. Ahora viene gente del Medio Oriente y en seis días ya están aquí.

Cid asintió. —Todo ha cambiado.

El comisario lanzo una risa dolida. —Ya todo se me escapa. —volvió a tomar el aparato e intento comunicarse—. ¿Hola? —lo volvió a apoyar—. Ya no entiendo nada, hijo. En serio lo digo.

—No crea que yo sí. —se miraron y empezaron a reír.

—¡Comisario! —se escuchó un grito desde fuera. Cid dejó su postura relajada y se quedo parado cerca de la puerta—. ¡Comisario! —Fenix se levantó de su asiento y observó por la ventana.

De pronto alguien abrió la puerta e ingreso un hombre de cabello corto y castaño. Vestía ropas de policía, con la insignia en el pecho. ¡Comisario! —volvió a repetir, observando por unos segundos a Cid y luego llevó su atención a Ikki—. He estado en el cañón espiando, como me dijo. Creo haber visto a un par de cuatreros. Creo que eran los gemelos Zeta y unos mexicanos.

Ikki con sus manos sobre el cinto de su pantalón, preguntó: —¿Están ahí ahora?

—Bueno, había cuatro hombres rondando el ganado del señor Gulch y ninguno parecía ayudante de Gulch, así que si, señor. Así es.

Fenix le miró con cara de pocos amigos. —Ese sarcasmo esta fuera de lugar, Jabu. Te va a cerrar muchas puertas. —se agachó y rebuscó en su oficina—. Bien, vamos. —Sacó un rifle y lo comprobó abriéndolo y observando la munición—. ¿Nos acompaña, Cid?

—¿Me ayudará con Sisifo?

Fenix terminó de cargar el arma y el chasquido del rifle sonó fuertemente. —Lo intentaré.

—Entonces será un placer.

Salieron de la oficina e Ichi estaba también esperándolos sobre su montura. Jabu, Ikki y Cid montaron y el comisario guió a la cuadrilla hacia su destino.

Cabalgaron en la oscuridad, sin miedo a los demonios que acechaban.

—¿Cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para el gobierno, Cid? —preguntó el comisario a un lado del nombrado.

—No trabajo para el gobierno.

—Pues yo tengo un telegrama de unos payasos federales de California que no dice eso.

—¿Es una especie de justiciero? —se metió Jabu.

—No tiene pinta de hombre del gobierno. —continuó Ichi.

—Es complicado. —respondió Cid, cabalgando a la par que el comisario, los otros dos le seguían de atrás—. Vine porque me era imposible evitarlo.

—Carajo, lo suyo no es malgastar saliva hijo de perra. —dijo Ichi al ver que Cid no revelaba mas de lo necesario.

—Supongo que no. No quiero escarbar más.

—¿Y ese aire de superioridad? —siguió Ichi—. No olvidé que usted es quien más nos necesita. Sisifo lo vapuleó como a un pelele la última vez, si no recuerdo mal.

—Ese genio, Ichi. —habló el comisario desde la delantera, para que se callara.

—Escuche a su jefe, Ichi, sea buen chico. —giró la cabeza mientras andaba para verle—. Si no, me veré obligado a meterle un tiro entre ceja y ceja en ese cerebro de conejo. —la mirada de Cid y sus palabras fueron mas que suficientes para que Ichi cabalgue en silencio.

Avanzaron unos metros mas en la noche y doblaron a la derecha, adelante se veian montañas.

—Le seré sincero, Cid. No soy partidario de que el gobierno interfiera.

—Créame, comisario: yo tampoco. —contesto honestamente el hispano.

—Quiero tener contento a los federales. Es decir, necesitamos toda la ayuda posible, pero, ¿qué sabe un muchacho de ciudad con labia de feriante que no ha levantado un dedo en su vida de un sitio como New Austin?

—Nada, supongo. —contestó Ichi.

—Con toda esa basura del destino manifiesto. Conquistar la naturaleza. —Ikki mientras hablaba negó y escupió a un costado, tenía un odio especial a los extranjeros y en especial a los del gobierno—. Estamos cerca. Muy atentos.

Llegaron al cañón en cuestión, a la entrada del mismo. Adelante se alzaba un camino estrecho conformado por dos grandes paredes de piedra de una altura de 12 metros. Si la banda de los gemelos Zeta estaba allí, podrían estar esperándolos desde la altura y sería una carnicería.

Los cuatro dejaron su montura en la entrada al cañon y avanzaron a pie. Cid encabezaba ahora el grupo.

—Prepárense. Probablemente sean más que nosotros. —dijo Ikki, con su rifle en ambas manos.

Avanzaron por el estrecho camino rodeado de paredes enormes de piedra. Adelante se via como el cañon se desplazaba por dos caminos, una subida y el otro derecho.

—Si pueden capturarlos vivos, bien. Si no, frían a esos cabrones.

—Eso es música para mis oídos, comisario. —dijo un emocionado Echi.

Un disparo voló el sombrero de Jabu y los cuatro hombres corrieron a cubierto entre unas rocas. Inmediatamente varios disparos le siguieron al primero.

—¡Esos gusanos nos estaban esperando! —maldijo el comisario, escupiendo.

Varios hombres se colocaron como tiradores desde lo alto del cañón. Cid abatió a dos de ellos y tuvieron que retirarse. Ichi y Jabu cubrían al comisario con sus rifles mientras este último avanzaba agachado y se cubría detrás de otra roca a unos metros de ellos.

—¡Tenemos que cubrir los dos caminos! ¡Jabu venga conmigo, Ichi vaya con Cid por la bifurcación izquierda!

—Primero hay que despejar el camino. —gritó Ichi respondiendo los disparos.

—No será problema. —Cid salio de su escondite y haciendo caso omiso de los gritos del comisario para que vuelva a resguardarse, comenzó a caminar con rifle en mano, apuntando y disparando, sin importar que las balas zumbaran a centímetros sobre su cabeza. Era tal la adrenalina e ira contenida que tenía en aquellos momentos que no le importó absolutamente nada. Abatió a los bastardos que se escondían y comenzaron a retirarse mas adentro del cañón. Sintió un pinchazo caliente en su hombro derecho y remato con los dientes enclavijados al autor de su herida.

—Cid esta sangrando. —dijo Ichi mientras tomaban la bifurcación con el hispano mientras que el comisario y Jabu tomaban el camino ascendiente.

—No tengo tiempo para sangrar. —contestó sin emoción y continuó el camino junto al policía.

Siguieron el camino iluminado apenas por los astros del firmamento y unos disparos los obligaron a agacharse entre unos árboles. Mas adelante había tres bandidos que no le dejarían avanzar fácilmente.

Cid ignorando el ardor de su hombro, levantó el rifle y apuntó como una flecha. Sin un margen de error, recto. Aniquiló con tres disparos a los tres bandidos en tres segundos.

—¡Hey! Tiene usted más experiencia de lo que yo pensaba.

—Viniendo de usted, amigo, es todo un cumplido.

Se acercaron a los cuerpos abatidos y robaron munición. De pronto escucharon la voz del comisario y alzaron la vista, se encontraba a solo unos metros en un camino de arriba.

—Hay un puente mas adelante. Los cuatreros lo estarán vigilando. Crúcenlo luego de que Jabu y yo nos encarguemos de ellos.

Ichi y Cid continuaron el camino, tuvieron que esquivar unos cuantos disparos proveniente de las alturas y se mantuvieron escondidos detrás de una roca gigante. Escucharon los disparos del comisario y Jabu y finalmente el silencio.

—El puente parece despejado. Vamos con los otros. —dijo Ichi asomando tímidamente la cabeza entre la roca.

Vieron el delgado puente que unía con la otra sección del cañón en donde el comisario se encontraba. Lo cruzaron rápidamente.

—Esos gemelos Zeta han reunido un ejercito. —comentó como al descuido el español.

—Sí, robar ganados es un negocio rentable y no faltan voluntarios hoy en día. —contestó el comisario una vez juntos y siguieron camino.

—¿Por qué va a curtirse el lomo trabajando 12 horas al día por un ranchero que no pueda pagarle? —inquirió Ichi mientras se sacaba un moco al trote.

—Pero el ranchero no puede pagarle porque esos hijos de puta le roban ganado. —explicó El Cid.

—Así es. Es uno de esos círculos viciosos de los que le gusta hablar al comisario. —dijo Jabu.

—¡Vamos! ¡Colina arriba!¡Ábranse paso a disparos! —Gritó Fenix tomando la delantera.

De inmediato se convirtió en un campo de batalla fantástico. Disparos, polvo levantado, gritos, armas cayéndose, cuerpos abatidos, extirpados. Estaban en un camino colina arriba que trazaba un semicírculo, primero subía, luego bajaba. Y abajo era donde tenían que ir. Tardaron varios minutos en eliminar a la escoria que cuidaba la colina y bajaron rápidamente hacia el centro del campamento. Allí se encontraban los gemelos Zeta y los rancheros y el ganado secuestrado.

—¡Fuego a discreción, pero intenten no matar ganado ni a los rehenes! ¡Vamos, que sufran!

Bajaron en forma de abanico, abarcando gran parte del campamento. Habia una tienda de campaña y pequeñas carpas alrededor. Una hoguera y el ganado robado lo mantenían detrás de un cercado improvisado. Cid disparó a un barril que estaba situado al lado de una carpa y este voló por los aires, llevandose a varios de los bandidos, entre ellos a uno de los gemelos. El último gemelo Zeta fue derrotado simultáneamente por disparos de Ichi y Jabu.

—Creo que ya están todos. Fue el fin de Bud y Syd. Buena puntería. Vamos, desatemos a los rehenes. —Fenix se dirigió hacia los rancheros atados y desató al primero. El hombre se reincorporo bastante agradecido.

—Gracias comisario. Le debemos la vida.

—Tranquilos. Cuiden el ganado.

El español hizo lo mismo, retiró su cuchillo de caza que colgaba de su cintura y de un movimiento cortó las sogas que ataban a las manos de un hombre. —De acuerdo. —lo palmeó.

El rehén recién liberado se volteó y le apretó la mano con fuerza, agradecido. —Ah, gracias. Muchas gracias. Gracias.

Los salvadores se reunieron en medio del destruido campamento. Fenix le palmeó el hombro a Cid. —Bien hecho, Sr. Cid.

—Si, bien hecho. —dijo Jabu caminando detrás de ellos.

Cid detuvo su andar y encaró al comisario. —Ahora, acerca de Sisifo.

Ikki se encogió de hombros. —Haré lo que pueda. Como puedes apreciar, este país esta infestado de todo tipo de escoria.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —dijo Cid, pateando una piedrita cercana a su bota.

—Otra cosa, Sr Fenix. —Jabu se aclaró la garganta—. Es el Sr West Dickens. Ha desaparecido.

El comisario montó su corcel, llevó un habano a sus labios y lo encendió: —¿Quién?

—El Sr. West Dickens, el que vende elixires. Debería haber llegado al pueblo la semana pasada.

—Ah, el vendedor de narcóticos y pis de murciélago. —dijo Ikki chupando el habano y miró a Cid para explicarle—. Que estafa a amas de casa prometiéndoles la eterna juventud.

—Sí, él, creo que esta siendo un poco injusto… —siguió Jabu—. Ha ayudado a gran parte del condado y muchos de los vecinos del pueblo le echan de menos.

Fenix retiró su sombrero y lo golpeo contra el caballo para sacarle el polvo, luego volvió a colocárselo. —¿Ha oido eso, Cid? Acabamos de asesinar a una banda de ladrones y el pueblo esta preocupado por un mercader de aceite de serpiente perdido. —Cid negó e Ikki mordió con fuerza el habano y sarcásticamente dijo—. Estoy tan contento de servir a esta gente tan respetable. Vamos, Jabu.

Jabu asintió y antes de montar se dirigió a Cid. —El Sr. West Dickens debería estar al sur de Moses, generalmente rondaba por allí para vender sus productos.

Cid con un gesto los despidió. El comisario, Ichi y Jabu escoltaron a los rancheros y el ganado fuera del cañón, dejando a un Cid en soledad y adolorido.

Se vio la herida en su hombro. Ahora que la adrenalina había bajado de su cuerpo sintió el punzante dolor en su cuerpo. Se sentó en un barril vació y observó en profundidad la bala que llevaba en el hombro. Buscó con la mirada por el campamento unas tijeras. Entró en la tienda de campaña y milagrosamente encontró unas. Con la cara serena y con todo el tiempo del mundo, comenzó a hacerse un agujero en la misma herida, buscando la bala. La pequeña operación casera duró media hora. Ahora una venda ocultaba su hombro. De igual manera tendría que visitar a un médico en las siguientes horas.

Buscó munición entre los cuerpos de los criminales y con un chiflado llamó a su caballo. Montó y pensó que lo mejor sería ir hacia el sur de Moses a buscar a ese tal West Dickens. Luego iría al doctor.

Siguió el camino que tomaron los policías y salio del cañón. No sabía porqué rayos iba en busca de un total desconocido al cual no le debía absolutamente nada. Pensó que quizá su pobre sentido de honor estaba volviendo a la vida.

Aquel desagradable hombre había dicho al sur de Moses, por lo que estaba yendo bien. El seguiría el camino de carretas y si no lo encontraba a un costado del camino abandonaría la búsqueda, después de todo, aquel Dickens era un completo desconocido.

Casi comenzó a reír cuando vio una carreta apostada a unos metros del camino entre unos cactus. Aminoró la velocidad y se acercó a paso de hombre, luego desmontó. Rodeó el vehiculo y vio a un hombre tirado en el piso boca para arriba. Se trataba de un hombre anciano y robusto. Vestía un traje marrón sucio, una camisa ya no tan blanca y una corbata azul. Y un bombín que estaba a unos metros de él.

—Disculpe. —Cid se acercó—. Disculpe, señor, ¿necesita ayuda? —acortó la distancia de la figura tendida en el suelo y le miró desde arriba—. Señor. ¿Esta vivo?

—¡Sus muertos! ¡Oh, Dios! ¡Virgen Santa! —el anciano empezó a delirar.

El Cid se colocó en cuclillas para observarle el cuerpo. Parecía no tener ninguna herida. —¿Disculpe?

—No, nada, estoy bien. ¿Qué aspecto tengo? —lucía enfadado.

—El de un cadáver. —Cid rió.

El anciano lanzo una lastimosa tos.

—En marcha. —el hispano se reincorporó—. Tengo que llevarlo a un médico o a la funeraria, depende en qué estado llegue a la ciudad.

—San Pedro, ábreme las puertas del Paraíso… —el anciano elevó hasta el cielo ambos brazos—. Ya llego.

Cid negó pensando que el viejo era demasiado melodramático. Se agachó un poco y tomando de la mano del viejo Dickens lo levantó—. Vamos, hombre.

El anciano se levantó con unos ruidos de dolor y mucha tos. —Dese prisa, señor. Estoy desangrándome como un cerdo.

El español alzó una ceja al notar que no caía ni una gota de sangre, apenas de sudor del anciano. Lo empujó hasta la carreta—. Se va a curar. Concéntrese.

Le ayudó a subir a la carreta del lado del copiloto. —Tome usted las riendas. No creo que tenga fuerza suficiente.

—Si usted dice.

Cid tomó asiento de conductor y tomando de las riendas las golpeó para que los caballos se pongan en marcha. Sintió el dolor de su hombro.

—El médico más cercano esta en Moses. —dijo el anciano. La carreta se sacudió un poco y el viejo se quejó—. ¿Cómo se llama, hijo?

—El Cid.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Salgo de Guatemala y acabo en Guatepeor!

—¿Cómo?

Se hizo un pequeño silencio que era cortado por el ruido de los caballos y la carreta avanzar en el silencio de la noche.

—Intento salvarle la vida, viejo tonto, pero si sigue incordiándome a lo mejor cambio de idea.

De pronto unos disparos en la oscuridad los alertaron.

—¡Dios mio! Han vuelto para rematarme. —gritó el viejo.

Cid golpeó con mas fuerza las riendas y los caballos aceleraron. Los disparos golpeaban en la carreta y se clavaban en la madera del carruaje. Moses estaba a pocos metros así que la persecución no duró mucho, aquellos forajidos sabían que Moses era un hervidero de policías.

Cruzaron el umbral del pueblo y Cid detuvo la carreta frente a la consulta del doctor.

—Agh… ¿Dónde diablos estamos? —quiso saber el anciano.

—Moses. —Cid soltó las riendas y de un salto bajó de la carreta—. Se alegrará de saber que hemos llegado.

—Gracias, señor. Gracias. Es usted un caballero y un hombre de honor.

Cid trepó por el costado del copiloto y le ayudó a descender. —Viniendo de usted, dudo que signifique mucho, pero aprecio la cortesía.

—Le debo una y siempre pago mis deudas. Dios… si me muero, lo siento mucho. —comentó el anciano ya fuera de la carreta—. Si no, seré su hombre para… para…

—Lo primero es curarle. —le empujó hasta la casa del doctor—. Luego ya decidiremos cómo me va a compensar.

El anciano ingresó a la casa del doctor y Cid esperó fuera. Su herida podría esperar unas cuantas horas más. Ahora debía de lavarla con agua y volver a vendarla y dormir unas cuantas horas allí en Moses.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **En principio estuve por elegir a los gemelos "Geminis" para que hagan su aparicion en escena. Pero me parecio mas apropiado los Gemelos Zeta ya que la aparicion era breve :P

Respecto a lo que le dijo Cid al comisario Fenix de que todo estaba cambiando, es cierto. Este ya no es el salvaje oeste de 1880, estamos en el 1910 y ya las expansiones para un mundo mas civilizado comienzan a sentirse para los que acostumbran a vivir en esa tierra hinospita y salvaje que no es para cualquiera. Sigue siendo un oeste salvaje pero dentro de todo "civilizado" para lo que era hace 30 años atras.

Como siempre agradezco a mis lectores que sin ellos esta historia no tendria continuacion :): LiaraPrinceton, lobunaluna y al invitado que se animo a comentar :P


	6. Mujeres y reses

_Solo una aclaración antes de comenzar la lectura. Los párrafos que encuentren en cursiva se trata de un hecho pasado. Ahora, con la aclaración hecha, disfruten del capitulo._

**6**

**Mujeres y reses**

* * *

_El dolor le impedía moverse. La fiebre había subido radicalmente en tan solo unos pocos días. Aquella herida del hombro se tendría que haber tratado de inmediato. Ahora una masa viscosa cubría el agujero en donde alguna vez había estado alojada la bala. El doctor del pueblo intentaba como podía parar la infección. Cid estaba delirando, veía borroso, como si estuviese borracho y constantemente escuchaba la voz lejana y robótica del doctor que le hablaba pero no entendía que le intentaba decir._

_El doctor puso un paño frío sobre la frente de Cid y este se relajó un poco. Estaba agitado, transpirado, con unas ojeras terribles y hablaba entrecortadamente frases inentendibles._

_El dolor levantándose y recogiendo su maletín le dijo que debía de estar acostado unos tres días y esperar a que la herida cierre, no hacer movimientos bruscos._

_Salió de la pequeña habitación en donde Cid se hospedaba en Moses y dejo al vaquero en su agonía transitoria._

Cuando la fiebre se detuvo al segundo día, Cid ya se encontraba fumando fuera de la taberna de Moses con la mirada clavada en unos hombres que jugaban al cuelo del `cuchillo´. Consistía en no cortarse la mano durante el juego y acertar a los huecos de los dedos sin lastimarse con el filo. El que más veces lo hacía sin lastimarse se ganaba el dinero.

Lanzó el pitillo con los dedos al suelo y se despegó de la columna en donde estaba apoyado. Había pedido una media hora de baño que utilizaría para sacarse toda la mugre, polvo y transpiración que tenía desde hace días.

Caminó hacia atrás de la taberna y allí había unos estanques con agua y toallas. Se desvistió bajo la atenta mirada de una muchacha que él no alcanzo a ver.

—Que mirada. — decía suavemente la voz de la mujer, podía perderse en aquellos ojos azules que veían severos a sus ropas; el sonrojo no pudo evitarse en las mejillas blanquecinas de la mujer; estaba perdida, muy por el contrario con lo que pensaba: su naturaleza se había fascinado con la presencia de aquél caballero, tan duro y fuerte, deliraba con el simple hecho de ver esos músculos fuertes moverse en cada acción realizaba; era perfecto, de cabello corto y oscuro, en contraste de su piel blanca y sus ojos helados asemejándose a zafiros.

Cid entró a la tina de baño y una vez su cuerpo hundido se relajó como nunca antes lo había hecho. Apoyo su cabeza contra el borde de la tina y cerro los ojos.

Lía continuo espiando hasta que se aburrió. Pensó que el hombre al menos mostrara más el cuerpo pero se quedo allí: dormido de inmediato. La chica chasqueó la lengua y se retiro con una sonrisa y una linda imagen para sus noches frías. Ya habría tiempo para volver a charlar con él.

El hispano abrió nuevamente los ojos y un mareo súbito lo desencajo de lugar. Tosió un poco para liberar aquel estado y escupió a un costado fuera de la tina. Se había quedado dormido y aún tenía cosas por hacer. Bajo el sol del mediodía salió de la tina, se secó con una toalla y se cambió allí mismo.

Cuando terminó de ajustar su bota izquierda chifló y su montura vino rápidamente a su encuentro. Hacia mucho que no se pasaba por el rancho Kido así que lo mejor sería ir a hacer acto de presencia, aunque sea unos minutos.

Sasha Kido se encontraba sentada bajó la sombra que proporcionaba el techo de su casa. Estaba sentada en un banco de madera justo al lado de la puerta. Vio entrar por el arco a una figura ya conocida para ella.

—Sr. Cid. —se levantó de su asiento y se apoyó con dos manos en la baranda—. He oído de sus planes.

—¿Ah, sí, Srta Kido? —caminó hasta los escalones y apoyó un pie en el primero.

—Sí, a Ikki Fenix. Quiere afincarse y empezar una vida.

—Me temo que no. —negó—. Yo ya tengo una vida. Bueno, la tenía, y ahora quiero recuperarla. O podría decirse que tenía dos y que ahora intento acabar una para que la otra sobreviva.

Sasha suspiró. —Le encanta ser enigmático, Sr Cid. Me pregunto si lo hace para evitar tener que decir algo interesante.

Cid sonrió. —Probablemente, Srta. Kido.

Sasha alzó los brazos molesta y dándose media vuelta volvió a sentarse en el banco. —Ah, llámame Sasha, tonto. —tomó asiento y volvió a suspirar—. Llámame Sasha.

Cid subió los escalones y colocó los brazos en jarra y miró el suelo. Podía ser sincero con ella, después de todo, le debía la vida. ¿Pero que pensaría ella luego de que él comience a contar todo? ¿Lo echaría? No importaba, ella quería saber la verdad, la tendría. La verdad no siempre es bonita de escuchar. Se rasco el mentón con el puño y dio unos pasos.

—Srta. Kido. Estoy casado. —se apoyó en la baranda—. Tengo un hijo. Tenía una hija, pero murió. Años antes, fui de una banda. Asaltábamos bancos, trenes, secuestrábamos… Matábamos a quienes no nos gustaban. —Sasha le miró horrorizada y sorprendida. Cid siguió contando—. Sisifo y el resto estaban en mi banda. Si no capturo a mis antiguos camaradas ahora, mi familia corre un grave peligro. —miró el suelo y sonrió adolorido, le dio la espalda y se apoyó de lleno en la baranda mirando el rancho—. Supongo que no le interesará lo más mínimo, pero espero que ahora entienda por qué no quería hablar.

La mujer se quedo un rato en silencio, sin poder articular una palabra. Cuando finalmente lo hizo, tartamudeó varias veces.

—Claro, yo lo entiendo. No tenía ni idea… pobrecillo. —se levantó del banco y se puso al lado de él, mirando el rancho también.

—Los recuerdos no se esfuman ni cambiando de país. —se acomodó un poco más—. Mi padre era un escocés analfabeto. Nació en un barco rumbo a Nueva York. Ni siquiera conoció su patria, pero, oyéndole hablar de ella. —sonrió—. Uno se lo imaginaba con su falda y comiendo haggis. Y odiaba a los ingleses por lo que les hicieron a antepasados que jamás conoció. —se quedo un rato en silencio, con la vista perdida en algún punto—. La gente no olvida. Nada queda impune.

—Es cierto, sobre todo si hay dinero de por medio. Y, ¿sabe? Con todo lo que ha trabajado, las deudas aún ahogan a mi padre. Cada día de mi vida temo perder la granja. Eso lo mataría.

—Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 8 años. Tenía los ojos… en fin, digamos que se quedó ciego en una pelea de bar, al sur de Chicago. —nuevamente silencio—. Mi madre murió en el parto. Era prostituta y él era su… —negó con la cabeza—. En fin, no sé muy bien lo que era. Luego me mandaron a un orfanato y me escapé y acabé en una banda.

—Caramba, no ha tenido una vida fácil. —los ojos de Sasha se entristecieron casi al borde del llanto.

—El líder de la banda me enseñó a leer. —intentó rescatar algo bueno—. Me enseñó a ver lo bueno del mundo. Era un gran hombre, a su modo.

—¿Y mataba usted? —le tembló la voz.

Cid asintió sin titubeos. —Claro. Y he sufrido por ello. Ésa es la vida que dejé, o intenté dejar. He hablado demasiado, Sasha. —se despegó de la baranda y le miró de frente—. Soy un asesino iletrado al que mandan hacer lo único que sé: matar a hombre a sangre fría, para reducir el crimen en la zona y que un rico salga elegido gobernador gracias a estas promesas. —Cid gruñó de rabia ante esto último.

Sasha se recompuso e intento hablar sin la voz cortada. —La civilización es algo maravilloso, Sr. Cid. —luego le sonrió honestamente, sabiendo que él no era un mal tipo dentro de todo—. Oiga, ¿puede ayudarme?

—Puedo intentarlo. ¿Qué necesita? ¿Dinero?

La mujer lanzo una risita. —No. Nada complicado. Solo necesito ayuda para llevar a pastar al ganado.

El Cid rió, olvidando la tensión de la charla por unos momentos, imaginadose que el favor sería otra cosa. —Claro, indíqueme el camino.

Sasha le señaló hacia los caballos ensillados en el despacho del capataz y él también señaló a esa dirección y ambos rieron. Bajaron los escalones juntos y caminaron a la par.

—Es hora de que un aspirante a granjero como usted aprenda a guiar el ganado.

Montaron los caballos y fueron a un trote suave hacia donde se encontraban las reses.

—Gracias por sincerarse conmigo. Ha debido de ser muy duro para usted.

—Espero que ahora entienda por qué me mostraba tan reservado.

—No sabía que estaba casado y tenía un hijo, aunque no recuerdo habérselo preguntado. Tienen… —le miró sobre su hombro, sonrió y volvió su vista al frente—. Tienen suerte de contar con usted.

—Yo no lo tengo tan claro, pero gracias.

Entraron al corral y varios de los hombres que también ayudarían en la guía del ganado se encontraban en la puerta, intentando llamar a los animales con chiflidos y aplausos.

—A ver si se le da tan bien guiar a las reses como encandilar a la gente. —la chica sonrió.

El Cid guió su montura entre los torpes animales y se colocó detrás del ganado y comenzó a avanzar lentamente en dirección a las vacas. Los animales empezaron a salir del redil y seguían la dirección que los hombres transitaban con los caballos rodeando el ganado. Sasha iba a la cabeza.

—Por aquí, tenemos que llevarlas a pastar.

Subieron por un camino y continuaron avanzando. Los hombres chiflaban y gritaban a los pobres animales que aturdidos avanzaban en línea recta.

Debían de llegar a un campo abierto no muy lejos del rancho Kido.

Finalmente luego de varios minutos llegaron a un roble enorme y allí se detuvieron y las vacas se dispersaron para comer.

—No se le da mal el ganado. A lo mejor el rancho es su vocación, señor Cid. O eso o fue usted vaca en una vida pasada.

Se tomó el comentario con humor. —Gracias, señorita Kido.

—Hasta luego. Tengo trabajo en el rancho. —y la mujer volvió a cabalgar hacia el pueblo.

El Cid se mantuvo sobre su montura, viendo a los hombres intentar reagrupar el ganado y quedándose de vigías. Después de todo, nunca faltaban los cuatreros que intentaban robarse el ganado.

El hispano lentamente y con mucha armonía retiró un cigarro de su bolsillo y lo encendió. Aún la herida en su hombro estaba sentida, así que optó por tomarse un día libre y descansar allí.

Se apartó unos metros, desmontó y se acostó bajo la sombra del enorme roble. El cantó de los pájaros y la suave brisa fueron idóneos para que Cid se durmiera no sin antes colocar su sombrero sobre el rostro.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **Un capitulo muy corto y breve, no acostumbro a escribir tan poco, peeeero... xD este cap es mas o menos un "extra" en donde aproveche y desvele un poco el misterio de nuestro querido vaquero. Si, tuvo un pasado muy dificil y complicado, pero no hay titubeos en su meta de ahora que es redimirse, capturar a sus camaradas y volver con su familia. Esperemos que pueda conseguirlo!

Nuevamente gracias a mis lectores habituales: LiaraPrinceton y lobunaluna n_n


	7. Caballos salvajes, pasiones domadas

**7**

**Caballos salvajes, pasiones domadas**

* * *

Eran cerca de las tres de la tarde cuando Cid estaba a cinco metros de la casa Kido. A decir verdad no tenía nada que hacer en aquel lugar pero no quería desaparecer como si nada. Golpeó la puerta de madera con sus nudillos y luego la abrió: se encontró a Sasha sentada en el living de la casa frente a una mesita y al lado de un hombre grande y robusto de bigote inmenso.

—Ah, hola, Sr Cid. ¿Cómo esta? —preguntó Sasha levantándose del asiento y caminando al encuentro del vaquero.

—Bien, gracias. ¿Y usted?

—Yo bien, gracias. ¿Ha conocido a mi padre? —le señalo con la mano al hombre robusto que se reincorporaba del asiento.

Caminaron hacia el hombre mayor mientras que Sasha le hablaba: —Cid, éste es mi padre, Mitsumasa Kido.

El Cid retiró el sombrero de su cabeza en muestra de respeto y estrecho la manó del hombre con fuerza. —Un placer conocerlo, señor Cid. —señaló uno de los asientos—. Por favor. —y volvió a sentarse.

El hispano se sentó al lado de Mitsumasa y depositó el sombrero entre sus piernas.

—Bueno… mi hija dice que tiene usted una especie de misión secreta para deshacerse de unos indeseables de la zona.

Sasha sirvió una taza de té en un potecillo y se lo ofreció al recién llegado; éste lo aceptó con una sonrisa. —Algo así. —respondió sin más—. Le agradezco su hospitalidad, señor.

—Ah, ya llevamos tres años viviendo aquí, ¿sabe? Vinimos del este. Nadie había colonizado esto. —le miró fijamente—. Luchamos diez años contra los indios, tipos duros. Luego tuvimos forajidos y sufrimos sequía. Pasamos la viruela, inviernos crudos, el cólera. He enterrado a más hijos de los que he criado. —y bebió de su taza.

—Lo siento mucho, señor. —dijo Cid, llevando a sus labios el pequeño potecillo. Observó detenidamente al hombre frente a él. Era un hombre fuerte y no parecía haber signos de derrota en él. Es un sobreviviente, considerando que el promedio de vida no ascendía los 40 años.

—He visto hombres fuertes sucumbir bajo el implacable sol. A rebaños enteros enfermar y morir. —y le señaló con la taza—. Pero nunca he dudado de mi vida aquí.

—No, señor.

Mientras los hombres hablaban, Sasha se encontraba sentada junto a Cid, en silencio y con la cabeza gacha. Una mujer no podía interrumpir una charla de hombres.

—Cuando oigo que el llamado gobierno federal manda gente para, encubiertamente, matar y controlar a los nuestros me preocupo. —le seguía mirando fijamente. Tenía el rostro curtido por el paso de los años—. Sisifo es una amenaza y los hombres como él, una plaga, pero, ¿alguien del gobierno no es aún peor? Lo digo por todo lo que simboliza.

Cid continuaba peleando silenciosamente con el padre de Sasha aquel duelo de miradas que ninguno se echó atrás. —Puede que tenga razón, señor.

Mitsumasa Kido asintió varias veces y se quedó unos momentos en silencio. —Usted es un tipo con agallas y aquí siempre será bien recibido, pero dígale a sus amigos del este que aquí no queremos vivir así. Eso de las misiones secretas y de espiar… es ridículo.

—Créame, señor, pienso como usted.

Nuevamente un silencio incomodo.

—Bien. Bueno, se acabaron los insultos. —ofreció el padre de Sasha y se levantó del asiento—. Vamos, Sasha, tenemos cosas que hacer.

—Ah, señor Cid, ¿quiere acompañarnos? Es el pasatiempo favorito de papá, aparte de dar discursos políticos.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Domar caballos. —respondió Mitsumasa—. Venga. He oído que es usted un buen jinete. Para ser de ciudad, claro.

Sasha y Cid comenzaron a reír. El vaquero volvió a colocar el sombrero sobre su cabeza y salieron de la casa. Sasha se atrasó unos momentos y luego se puso nuevamente a la par del hispano y le entregó una soga. —Va a necesitar esto: Sr. Cid.

El español se detuvo y observó la soga. Luego la ajustó en su cintura y siguió hacia su montura.

Los tres montaron y a un paso ligero comenzaron a salir del pueblo.

—Sus teorías acerca de lo que hace el gobierno son muy interesantes, señor. —dijo Cid cabalgando a la par de Mitsumasa Kido.

—No son teorías mías, señor Cid. Vi el telegrama que el comisario recibió de California. La identidad de quien lo envía no es secreto de estado.

—¿Se equivoca? —preguntó Sasha—. Yo vi a esos hombres en el tren.

—Si por mí fuera, el gobierno podría irse al infierno. Esos cabrones le robarían una moneda a un muerto.

—¡Señor Cid! —le llamó la atención la mujer.

—Tiene razón. —dijo Mitsumasa y continuó—. Yo no se mucho de política…

—Por favor, papá, ¿podemos cabalgar en paz? —pidió la muchacha.

—…pero sé que solo somos lo libres que nos dejan ser. El poder es como el alcohol. Cuanto más tienes, más quieres. Y pocos hombres pueden tolerarlo.

—En mi opinión, en este país hay ciertas cosas que una mujer podría hacer mejor. —volvió a dar palabra la mujer.

—No voy a discutírselo, señorita Kido. —convino Cid.

Cabalgaron unos metros en campo abierto y a lo lejos se podía ver una manada de caballos salvajes trotando.

—¡Ahí están! ¡Son preciosos! ¡Vamos, señor Cid! —gritó Sasha y se lanzaron a todo galope, ahuyentando la manada.

—¡Échele el lazo a uno! —gritó Mitsumasa, intentando hacer que uno de los animales quede rezagado.

El hispano retiró la soga de su cintura y balanceándola en el aire con una mano lanzó el lazo que sujeto del cuello a uno de los caballos y lo detuvo. Luego Cid bajó de su montura y de un salto se subió al caballo salvaje: inmediatamente éste comenzó frenéticamente a sacudirse y saltar de un lado a otro. El español se aferró fuertemente del pelo del animal.

—¡Sujétese fuerte, Cid! —gritó Mitsumasa riendo.

El Cid intentaba mantener el equilibrio mientras que el caballo lanzarlo. Le dio varias veces vértigo pero se aferró aun más con sus manos del pelaje del animal. Estuvo así unos seis minutos que parecían interminables hasta que el caballo se cansó y dejo montarse.

—¡Muy bien, hijo! —rugió un emocionado Mitsumasa, echándole el lazo al caballo recién domado. —Yo me hago cargo, vuelva a su caballo.

Cid montó y con Sasha siguieron intentando enlazar otros caballos.

Estuvieron así hasta el atardecer, cerca de las 6 y media de la tarde, cuando el sol se ocultaba en el horizonte y un brillo anaranjado invadía el cielo.

Con varios caballos enlazados volvieron al rancho y los llevaron al corral en donde en los próximos días debían de seguir domándolos para acostumbrarlos a la montura, pero de ello se encargarían los empleados.

—Gracias por su ayuda, señor Cid. —dijo Sasha sonriéndole y palmeándole el pecho. Se encontraban en la entrada del corral mientras que Mitsumasa estaba en el interior ayudando a los ayudantes a colocar a los caballos en sus respectivos espacios—. Tenemos buenos caballos.

—Fue un placer, señorita Kido.

—Podría quedarse a cenar esta noche, como muestra de nuestro agradecimiento.

—Gracias, señorita. Tal vez lo haga.

Y con una mirada pícara, Sasha se retiró para ayudar a su padre.

* * *

**Nota del autor:** Bueno, como pueden apreciar, otro capitulo corto donde vemos un pequeño acercamiento entre Sasha y Cid. ¿Pasara algo? ¿O Cid la trata con el respeto que merece una mujer fuerte? ¿Este acercamiento sera un mal augurio para encuentros futuros? ¿Alguien saldra lastimado por este acercamiento? ¿Y Sisifo? ¿Estara de brazos cruzados todo este tiempo o anda siguiendo muy de cerca los pasos de nuestro protagonista?

Me dejo de preguntas! xD como siempre y un placer saludar a mis queridas lectoras! LiaraPrinceton y lobunaluna :)


	8. No darás falso testimonio, salvo por din

**8**

**No darás falso testimonio, salvo por dinero**

* * *

El comisario Fénix no era de sus mejores opciones, pero en esos momentos no podía contar con nadie más. Es decir, el tipo era un noble de la ley, no cabían dudas ni el mismo Cid cuestionaba eso, pero… no le estaba ayudando en lo más mínimo con su búsqueda y era por lo único que estaba allí en esos momentos. Pero sin tener otra alternativa, ya se encontraba en Moses caminando bajo el techo de las casas, ocultándose de los rayos infernales del astro rey.

Vio la tienda en un costado y un carruaje que le era familiar. Rodeó el carro y vio unas letras doradas que se alzaban en un costado "Exilir´s West Dickens".

Inmediatamente escuchó una voz.

—Y yo le digo a ciencia cierta que esa cura milagrosa no es ninguna tontería. —Cid caminó hasta el anciano y con los brazos en jarra observaba el espectáculo. El vejestorio le estaba recriminando algo a una señora desde una puerta—. ¡Que tenga un buen día! —y le cerraron la puerta en la nariz.

El anciano volteó furioso y se encontró a Cid mirándole con una ceja levantada.

—Oh, Sr. Cid, un placer. ¿Qué tal le ha ido? —cruzó las manos y comenzó a frotarlas.

—Bien, señor… —no recordaba el nombre.

—Sr. West Dickens. —le sonrió—. Nigel West Dickens de East Cheap, Londres; New Waverly, Nueva York y Moses, New Austin. —hizo una reverencia—. A su servicio.

Cid se señalo. —¿A mi servicio?

—Al servicio de todos. —cuando hablaba gesticulaba ya exageradamente con las manos y brazos—. De la ciencia. Del saber. ¡De la vida!

El Cid no pudo contener la risa. —¿Qué tal las heridas?

—¡Oh! Muchísimo mejor. Claro, se pondrán bien. —y terminó la frase con una risa cómplice.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Conozco una cura para todos los males, Sr. Cid. —un brillo misterioso apareció repentinamente en los ojos del anciano.

—Ah, seguro que si. —dijo irónicamente el ex bandolero—. Y seguro que por solo 2 dólares la onza viviré eternamente.

—Ah, pero por ser usted, señor, le haré un descuento: 1.95 la onza. Si me compra 100 onzas o más. —volvió a sonreír—. Eso es mucha inmortalidad.

—Bah, déjelo, anciano. —Cid bostezó.

—Sr. West Dickens, si no le importa. —el viejo alzó la voz, molesto.

Cid dejó la posición relajada y bajó los brazos y se le acercó. —Déjelo ya, anciano. —la amenaza fue clara.

West Dickens se alejó unos cuantos pasos y se acercó a su carromato.

—Oiga, Cid. —comenzó a suplicarle con voz angustiosa—. Estoy sin blanca, pero esto es bueno. Funciona. —señaló a su carro—. Necesito a un joven sano como usted. Acompáñeme, vamos a ver a mi nuevo cliente en Ridgewood y le explico de camino.

El español lo contempló varios segundos en silencio hasta que asintió. Fénix no le ayudaba y lo usaba para barrer a unas cuantas alimañas y el viejo le pagaría, o lo obligaría. Necesitaba dinero para comprar un rifle nuevo.

—Bien.

Cid subió del lado del copiloto mientras que el viejo se sentaba y comenzaba a mover las riendas para que los caballos tiren del carromato.

—He oído hablar de usted, Sr. West Dickens.

—Y yo de usted, El Cid.

—Se dedica a sacarle a los crédulos el dinero que ganan con el sudor de su frente.

—Muchacho, si me permite la osadía, el crédulo es usted, por hacer caso de esos rumores infundados.

—Se da tantos aires que va a salir volando.

—He sido agraciado con el don de la palabra. Si el tónico fuera un timo, ¿cómo explica la buena forma en la que me encuentro? La última vez que nos vimos yo estaba al borde de la muerte.

—Debería agradecérselo al médico. Y supongo que actuaría y exageraría un poco.

—Se actuar, Cid. Nunca ha habido un Otelo más convincente. Y usted sería un buen Yago o Casio.

—No entiendo nada de lo que dice.

—Teatralidad, Cid. El ademán, la reverencia… Nos movemos en un mercado competitivo y nuestro producto debe destacar.

—¿Y que pinto yo en esto?

—Vamos a sacarle partido a su talento natural.

—Estoy empezando a arrepentirme.

A lo lejos se podía ver Ridgewood. Era un pueblo ranchero competencia del rancho Kido.

—Lo dejaré en las afueras de Ridgewood. Así no parecerá que llegamos juntos. En cuanto este listo, mézclese con el gentío que seguramente se reúna. A cabo de un rato, le pediré que pruebe el tónico. Después de ensalzar sus virtudes… haré que lleve a cabo unas cuantas proezas que sorprendan e impresionen a la clientela.

—¿Por ejemplo?

—Oh, nada extraordinario para alguien de su ocupación, se lo aseguro.

La carreta subió una pequeña colina y se detuvo. Estaban a tan solo unos veinte pasos del pueblo ranchero.

—Bájese aquí, muchacho, para que nadie nos vea llegar juntos.

El Cid de un salto bajó del carro y este avanzó hacía el pueblo. Caminó observando las grandes planicies del lugar. Este pueblo estaba junto a unas rocosas inmensas y era un sitio de coyotes, pero no había de que preocuparse, estos cazaban de noche y aún faltaban mas de ocho horas para la luna.

Caminó sin mucha prisa, prendiendo un cigarro y saboreando el amargo sabor. Lanzó un desdeñoso anillo de humo y recogió una pluma negra con la punta blanca de un aguilucho que yacía muerto a un costado del camino. La colocó en su sombrero.

La entrada del rancho era un arco con el cráneo de un búfalo justo en el medio. Había una enorme casa situada en el medio, que Cid dedujo que se trataba de un hotel. Una cerca en donde unos hombres domaban caballos y una multitud enorme de hombres frente a una carreta, y una mesita con botellas encima. Reconoció enseguida al hombre que hablaba a los gritos intentando llamar la atención de la muchedumbre.

—¡Damas y caballeros! ¡Esto es el resultado de años de investigaciones médicas! ¡Amigos! —extendió sus brazos hacia el frente—. ¡Almas trabajadores de… RidgeWood! Reúnanse, reúnanse. —les llamó con las manos—. ¿Sufren reumatismo? ¿Lumbago? —mientras hacía su monologo, rodeaba la mesa caminando—. ¿Dolor agudo, crónico, ciático, neurológico o inflamatorio? Bien, represento a la única compañía que fabrica un producto genuino que cura cefaleas, neuralgias, dolores de muelas y oídos, dolores de espalda, inflamaciones, torceduras, dolor en el pecho, garganta irritada, músculos contraídos, ansiedad, nerviosismo, artritis. ¡Tirones, dislocaciones, cortes y heridas! —la gente asentía aprobando el producto y se mostraban emocionados—. ¡Da vitalidad y vigor incluso al hombre más sano!

Uno de la multitud, bastante alto y grande, escupió a un costado y habló. Cid le conocía, era un delincuente de mala calaña que tendría que haber muerto hace mucho. Se llama Cassios.

—¿Puede probarlo anciano? —preguntó de mala manera el gigante.

—Oh ¡estoy seguro de que hay por aquí algún cliente que podría probar sus cualidades dándole un trago ahora mismo! —señaló entre el público a Cid que se encontraba casi detrás de todos—. ¡Usted caballero! Venga aquí ¡Acérquese! —inmediatamente todas las personas voltearon a verle.

Cid avanzó lentamente hasta posicionarse a un costado del anciano.

—Eso es. Damas y caballeros, presten mucha atención. —el anciano tomó una de las botellas de la mesa y se la dio al vaquero—. Este pobre voluntario maltrecho, al que no conozco de nada, demostrará los efectos del tónico patentado del Dr. West Dickens.

El español observó la botella con desconfianza y poniendo los ojos en blanco, bebió un trago largo. Mientras el anciano recitaba.

—Ya sea vaquero o atleta, este elixir milagroso producto de la sabiduría oriental. —Cid tuvo que detenerse y escupir y toser la bebida que sabía a orín de gato. El anciano le sacó la botella y la volvió a colocar en la mesa—. Mantiene los músculos ágiles y relaja las fibras. ¡Relaja las articulaciones y rejuvenece y tonifica todo el sistema! —comenzó a empujar al hispano entre la gente—. Les oigo decir que es imposible, pero se acabaron las dudas. La fe mueve montañas, pero no les pido su fe. Soy un hombre de ciencia y hoy la ciencia quedará reivindicada. ¿A que ve mucho mejor, amigo?

Cid se quedó un rato en silencio. —Si usted lo dice.

—Así es. Ya lo han oído. ¡Que amable es usted caballero! —el viejo señaló la entrada del hotel—. Mire allá, a esa entrada. Si entrecierra los ojos, tal vez pueda distinguir la calavera que hay colgada.

La calavera en cuestión estaba a mas de 50 metros de distancia. Era casi imposible que alguien pueda acertarle desde donde estaban. Pero Cid era bueno, demasiado bueno.

—Adelante, amigo. Acierte a la calavera y demuestre la vista milagrosa que tiene ahora.

La gente se aparto a una distancia prudente del hispano que desenfundó su revolver y apuntó con una sola mano. Cerró su ojo izquierdo y contuvo el aire para mantener la mira derecha. Disparó y la calavera cayó.

Unos gritos, aplausos y virotes comenzaron.

—¡Excepcional! Tiene vista de águila. Gracias a la ingestión del tónico patentado del Dr. West Dickens.

Cassios, el gigante, empujo con el hombro al anciano que casi lo hace caer y rodeó al español. —Cualquiera haría ese disparo. Este tipo es un fraude. Si tan buena vista tiene, ¿qué tal si intenta darle a mi sombrero en el aire?

—Amigos, han retado a nuestro sujeto de pruebas a que le acierte a un sombrero de caballero en el aire.

Cassios se separó unos metros del hispano y le señaló. —Puede que engañe a esta gente, pero a mí no.

El gigante sacó su sombrero y lo lanzó al aire. Cid desenfundó y cinco precisos tiros agujerearon el blanco móvil que cayó a un costado de Cassios.

Los gritos y virotes estremecieron el pueblo esta vez.

—¿Ha visto qué tiro? —gritó el anciano emocionado—. ¡Sean testigos de la potencia del elixir! ¡En pleno vuelo!

—¡Eh! ¡Eh! —todos voltearon a ver al gigante—. ¿Se cree que puede agujerearle el sombrero a alguien y quedarse tan ancho? —caminó hasta rugir nariz con nariz—. Aquí las cosas no funcionan así, señor. Vamos, ¿eres un hombre o no? —y lo empujó.

—¡Se ha propuesto un combate a nuestro voluntario!

El gigante lanzó un potente derechazo que Cid alcanzó a esquivar con tiempo. El coloso era solo fuerza bruta sin control. Tenía que esquivar y golpear e intentar no ser golpeado, podría ser su fin si el puño de aquella bestia lo tocara.

El español esquivó todos los golpes con gracia y Cassios estaba furioso, cada vez se hacía mas fácil adivinarle los movimientos. El español saltó y de un poderoso puñete directo a la nariz, tumbo al gigante de espaldas. Le había quebrado el tabique.

—Mírenlo. ¡El tónico le corre por las venas!

Cuando el coloso cayó levantó una pequeña cortina de polvo de la tierra.

El público enloqueció con la prueba. Aplausos taladraron el cerebro de todos. West Dickens aprovechó el momento.

—¡Ahí esta, escépticos y disidentes! ¡La prueba irrefutable! ¡No dejen escapar esta oportunidad!

Cassios no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados, era un tipo que no podía perder jamás. Se reincorporo lentamente y sacó su arma, apuntando a Cid.

—¡Se acabó! —gritó el coloso.

—¡Cuidado! ¡Tiene un arma! —chilló el anciano, lanzándose a cubierto de la carreta.

Cid volteó y encaró al gigante.

—¿Quién demonios te crees que eres? —preguntó Cassios enfurecido—. No vas a salir vivo de aquí, forastero.

El español retiró su revolver de la funda más rápido que un trueno y con un disparo certero a la mano en donde yacía el arma del grandote fue más que suficiente.

—¡Ay! ¡Mi mano! —se quejó el coloso tirando el revolver al piso y sujetándose la diestra.

—¡Un tiro maravilloso, muchacho! —dijo West Dickens saliendo de su escondite. El virote del público estremecía las montañas—. ¡Esa precisión letal solo puede ser otorgado por el elixir de West Dickens! ¡Vengan! ¡Tengo para todos!

La muchedumbre se lanzó como una manada de depredadores a la mesita en donde el anciano exhibía sus productos y la dejaron vacía al igual que sus billeteras.

Una vez que la carreta fue literalmente barrida de los productos y ahora llena de billetes, el anciano decidió que era hora de irse. Se reunieron en la puerta del pueblo antes de cada uno separarse.

—Bueno, creo que ha ido bien, ¿no?

—Me alegro de que mi trabajo habitual sea capturar ganado o asesinos y no a tipos como usted.

—No se ponga así.

—Ahora, si me disculpa, me gustaría despedirme y volver al mundo real. —dijo y caminó alejándose.

—Espere, señor. He estado pensando. —el anciano le hablaba mientras el vaquero quería huir—. Sobre su problema y creo que tengo una idea. He pensado que yo podría ser su astuto Odiseo. Ojo con los griegos y sus regalos. —Cid se detuvo y le miró—. ¡Que Sisifo vaya con cuidado! Los convertiremos en troyanos.

—No le entiendo bien. —dijo un hastiado Cid.

—Quiero que visite cuando tenga tiempo a mi viejo amigo Raimi. Le parecerá un tipo un poco curioso pero seguro que se entienden. Suele estar en Coot´s Chapel. Es muy devoto.

—¿Por qué él?

—Porque entre él y yo podemos abrirles esas puertas para que se pase como en la gran historia troyana de Homero.

El hispano no terminó de escuchar la palabrería del viejo y continúo su camino. El anciano le saludó con la mano pero Cid ni se molesto en mirarlo.

* * *

**Nota del autor: **¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Perdon por el retraso! fue mucho retraso estos dias! es que estuve un par de dias atrapado en la carcel de Moses y bueno... el comisario Fenix no me daba el indulto jaja.

Respecto a la historia, ya se que va a un ritmo lento pero intentaba hacerla parecer a novela jaja pero creo que no es una de las mejores ideas, asi que ya el proximo capitulo tendra a la banda de Sisifo en contacto :) ah y otra cosa antes de despedirme, les recomiendo la pelicula "El Llanero Solitario" si les digo la verdad verla me termino de incitar para terminar este cap! jaja

Como siempre, agradezco a mis lectores recurrentes! :) LiaraPrinceton, lobunaluna, solitairetoile y Kaito Hatake Uchiha


	9. Sin castigo, malcriamos a los bandidos

**9**

**Sin castigos, malcriamos a los bandidos**

* * *

Era mas de las tres de la madrugada cuando Cid llegó a Moses luego de un tedioso día. Había descansado en Mentocanica y se había quedado allí a jugar al juego del `cuchillo´ en donde ganó mas de treinta dólares.

Pensó en irse a dormir a su habitación de la taberna del pueblo pero vio los caballos del comisario y sus respectivos ayudantes atados en el poste de la comisaría. Sería un buen momento para aparecerse entonces a reclamar nuevamente su petición de ir a buscar de una vez y por todas a Sisifo.

Entró en la comisaría y vio a Fenix armando a sus ayudantes con rifles mientras que él mismo terminaba de cargar el suyo.

—Ah. Ya que está aquí, ¿quiere hacer algo de utilidad? —preguntó el férreo alguacil al recién llegado.

—No en particular. —le respondió sin más el español.

—Mire, hijo, sé que tiene una misión. —rodeó la mesa de la pequeña oficina y se le acercó—. Pero ahora mismo toda la ayuda cuenta.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ocurre?

—Un grupo de bandidos lleva meses creando problemas. Se emborrachan y asesinan a colonos. Anoche, fueron a un sitio grande, cerca de Ridgewood.

—Lo quemaron y mataron a los hombres. —dijo Jabu—. Quemaron vivos a casi todos y violaron a las mujeres. Luego los degollaron. —Ichi que se encontraba detrás se pasó el dedo por el cuello haciendo entender la palabra "degollaron" —. Una de ellas sobrevivió y llegó esta mañana.

—En fin… —Ikki alzó una mano para que su ayudante se callará—. Hemos reunido una cuadrilla cerca de Ridgewood. ¿Se apunta?

El Cid llevaba sus manos en su cinto y la luz de la lampara de aceite le daba una imagen heroica. —Hecho.

—Gracias, El Cid. Va a ser una sangría.

—Justo mi especialidad, señor.

Salieron de la comisaría y enlistaron los caballos. La noche estaba fresca y el único sonido que les acompañaba era el canto de los grillos.

—¡Nos marchamos, chicos! –anunció el comisario y salieron a galope del pueblo. El aullido de los coyotes se oyó en la lejanía.

—Cid, he oído que conoció al Sr. West Dickens. –dijo Fenix mirándole.

—Sí. —sonrió—. Para saberse el remedio a cualquier enfermedad, como asegura, estaba muy deteriorado.

—Su tónico ha ayudado a mucha gente. —dijo Jabu desde detrás—. Es un gran avance procedente del este, el resultado de años de investigación.

—Si pudiese curarle esa diarrea verbal… —todos comenzaron a reír menos el ofendido Jabu.

—Yo en su lugar tendría más respeto a la ciencia. Los tiempos cambian rápido.

—Si él es científico, yo soy cura. Pero la gente puede gastarse el fruto de su trabajo en lo que quiera.

—Es todo un personaje ese West Dickens. —dijo sin emoción el comisario.

—Yo no entiendo una palabra de lo que dice. —entró Ichi a la charla.

—No he conocido a nadie más embaucador. —negó Cid mientras prendía un pitillo sobre su montura.

Avanzaron unos metros bajo la luz de los astros y notaron unos buitres volando sobre un humo blanco.

—Miren a esos buitres volando. —dijo Jabu señalando hacia el frente.

—Puede que sea un bicho muerto. Cid, vaya a mirar. Y usted, Jabu.

Se desviaron del camino y fueron a investigar la zona. No estaba a mas de 7 metros de distancia del camino. Cuando llegaron los buitres que estaban en tierra se alejaron por si solos.

Observaron un carro vacío y destruido junto con los caballos muertos y dos colonos asesinados a un costado de un fuego apagado.

—Aquí no hay sobrevivientes, comisario. —gritó Jabu.

Cid se bajó de su montura y rodeó el pequeño fuego apagado que aún despedía humo.

—Alguien estaba tan ocupado asesinando que perdió el arma. —se agachó y levantó un rifle plateado, mucho mejor del que Sasha Kido le había dado en el rancho. Un Winchester de repetición, lo último en el condado. Ajustó la correa del nuevo rifle en su espalda y dejó el que Sasha le había dado en el lugar. Montó nuevamente y se unió al resto.

—¿Qué clase de hombre hace eso? —preguntó Jabu una vez que comenzaron a alejarse para seguir el camino.

—Un puñado de enclenques. Los cobardes son los más peligrosos. —dijo un acertado Fenix.

—Hay gente despiadada. — Ichi desde la retaguardia de la cuadrilla.

—Creo que esta tierra condiciona a los hombres tanto como los hombres a ella. Los hombres nacen y luego se forman: al menos eso es lo que yo creo. —dijo el hispano aspirando humo de su cigarro.

—¿Quién puede hacer algo así? —siguió el afligido Jabu.

—Mucha gente. Y más ahora, que todos saben que queremos limpiar el condado. —argumentó Ichi con su voz chistosa.

—Entre los hombres de Julian Solo y los cuatreros, hemos derramado mucha sangre. —dijo Fenix—. Y un hombre asustado es aún más peligroso.

—¡Mire, comisario! ¡Más buitres! —señaló Ichi con su brazo hacia un costado del camino.

—Será mejor investigar.

Los cuatro hombres salieron del camino y esquivando varios cactus y algún que otro armadillo que cruzaba por la tierra hacía su refugio, llegaron a la escena.

Tres hombres yacían tumbados boca abajo con sangre saliendo por su cuerpo. Las moscas zumbaban a su alrededor y una pequeña fogata ardía entre ellos.

—Dios. Más cadáveres. Y aún hay humo. ¡Esa escoria debe de andar cerca! —gritó Cid.

—Vamos. —dijo Ikki y los cuatro espolearon a sus monturas y avanzaron aprisa.

—¡El rastro conduce a Ridgewood! ¡Venga, deprisa!

—¡Hijos de perra! —furioso el hispano soltó su cigarro y este voló por el aire. Había estado en el día en aquel lugar a donde se dirigían.

—¿Usted no lideraba una banda de forajidos, Cid? —la pregunta vino de su costado y se encontró con el horrible rostro de Ichi masticando coca.

—Sí, pero no así. No era nuestro estilo. Al menos, no el mío.

—Matar y robar nunca está bien, hijo, sea como sea. —dijo Fenix mirándole.

—A menos que lo ordene un tribunal, imagino. —le contestó el español.

Entraron en el pueblo ranchero y un silencio espectral invadía la zona. Eso nunca parecía bueno. Ni los grillos cantaban en esos momentos y hasta les pareció que ligeramente se nublaba.

—Demasiado silencio. Me da mala espina. —dijo el comisario.

Lo único iluminado era el enorme hotel en medio del rancho. Las cercas en donde había caballos estaba tumbada y la letrina vacía y con la puerta golpeándose por el viento.

Dejaron los caballos atados y caminaron al granero con sus armas enfundadas. El viento ululando y arrastrando pajas rodantes daba una escena escalofriante.

La puerta del granero estaba trabada por cuatro tablones de madera que impedían que algo salga o algo entre.

—No tiene sentido que cierren a cal y canto. —observó el comisario—. Vamos, Cid. Vuele esa puerta.

El español retiró su Winchester de repetición de su espalda y disparó a los tablones de madera mientras el resto apuntaba preparados y listos para lo que pudiera salir de allí adentro.

Ichi y Jabu abrieron las puertas y dejaron a la vista el interior del horror. Lo que más realzaba era un cuerpo colgando del cuello, ahorcado. Debajo restos de ropas y personas yacían regados por todo el granero.

—¡Santa Madre de Dios! —exclamó Jabu conteniendo las ganas de vomitar.

—¡Por favor! —el gritó fue tan sorpresivo que casi la derriban a tiros. Una mujer se alzó entre el horror—. No me dispare. Unos bandidos nos secuestraron. —sus ropas tenían rastros de sangre y barro. Su rostro estaba golpeado—. Están atrincherados en el hotel. Hay familiares míos retenidos ahí dentro. —la mujer no pudo aguantar más y se quebró en un llanto.

—Bien, chicos, ¡hay que entrar en la casa ya! —ordenó Fenix y los cuatro se lanzaron a la carga.

Unos disparos casi derriban a Jabu pero Cid le empujó y éste quedó a resguardo detrás de la letrina. El español rodó y se cubrió contra la cerca derribada. Fenix e Ichi se abrieron paso entre los disparos y Cid les siguió, saliendo de su escondite.

Los bandidos salieron por la puerta principal para intentar detener el avance de la ley pero fue inútil. Cayeron como moscas ante la letal precisión del español e Ikki. Los disparos de los ayudantes solo agujereaban la casa.

Cid abrió de una patada la puerta y junto con el comisario ingresaron. Escucharon gritos de mujer en el piso de arriba y se apresuraron mientras que Jabu e Ichi les cubrían las espaldas.

Uno de los gritos provenía del primer cuarto a su derecha. Abrieron y encontraron a dos hombres intentando violar a una mujer. Cid los derribó con varios disparos en el cuerpo y estos cayeron con gemidos de dolor hasta que se silenciaron.

La mujer salió corriendo de la habitación y Jabu la escoltó hasta fuera.

Otro grito de la habitación del fondo les hizo calar los huesos de furia. No había nada más que odiaba que tipos golpeando a mujeres o tocándolas.

Derribó la puerta con su hombro y el hombre agarró a la mujer y la usó de escudo humano mientras le apuntaba a la cien.

—¿Qué harás ahora, vaquero? —le dijo despectivamente el bandido.

Cid le apuntó y un disparo al cuello fue más que suficiente. El bandido disparó pero la bala cayo en el techo cuando su cuerpo cayó hacia atrás. La mujer llorando se retiro del cuarto e Ichi la llevó hacia abajo.

El hispano se acercó al hombre que se ahogaba con su propia sangre mientras se sujetaba en vano el cuello. Intentaba decir algo pero solo burbujas rojas salían de sus labios. Ver como moría en agonía tranquilizo un poco la sed de sangre del ex forajido.

—Todo despejado, chicos. Vamos con los granjeros. —oyó la voz del comisario y Cid volteó el rostro para verle parado en el marco de la puerta. Ambos se miraron y asintieron en silencio.

Salieron de la casa y se reagruparon a un costado de la entrada al rancho. Tres mujeres golpeadas, sucias de sangre y lodo, con sus vestidos rotos, estaban señalando con desesperación.

—Algunos intentaron huir al sur. —dijo una—. Pero unos ladrones los abatieron, como a perros. —la chica tragó saliva y a la escasa luz de la noche su rostro parecía terrorífico, estaba deforme—. Pensaba que tenía que protegernos, comisario. Ustedes no son hombres. No son nada. ¡No son más que alfeñiques a sueldo del gobierno, que cobran los que los demás pagamos por vivir! ¿Qué le pasa a este país? —la mujer mientras les gritaba parecía que en cualquier momento lloraría.

Los cuatro hombres se quedaron en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir. Fenix fue el que rompió el incomodo momento.

—Arriba, muchachos. El que mate al jefe de esos sinvergüenzas, se lleva cincuenta dólares.

—No se trata de dinero, comisario. Hablamos de vidas. ¡Hogares!

Cid e Ikki intercambiaron miradas y con una simple señal los cuatro hombres corrieron a sus caballos.

—¡Monten! Hay que perseguir a esos bandidos.

A toda prisa salieron del pueblo aniquilado y comenzaron su viaje hacia el sur.

—¿Cree que dirigirán a Fort Old, comisario? —preguntó Jabu desde su montura.

—¿Qué? ¿La banda de Sisifo? —ahora Cid estaba sorprendido.

—Puede. Todo esto parece cosa suya. —dijo sin más el alguacil.

—Tiene sentido si eligieron este camino. —agregó Ichi.

—Vamos, comisario. Puede ser nuestra ocasión. —Cid espoleó más fuerte a su equino.

Avanzaron entre la oscuridad y el camino se volvía sorprendentemente más largo.

—¿Y a usted qué le pasa con Sisifo, Cid? —le preguntó Ichi.

—Digamos que es moneda de cambio de una complicada transacción.

—¿De qué diablos habla? —preguntó nuevamente el peliblanco.

—Cierta gente que por desgracia conozco lo quiere muerto.

—¿Y a usted qué le importa? —nuevamente Ichi.

—Juntos liderábamos una banda. Era como un hermano.

—Pues si así trata a su hermano, no quisiera ver lo que le hace a un enemigo. —dijo Jabu.

—Eso fue hace mucho. Y teniendo en cuenta que me dejó medio muerto las dos últimas veces que lo he visto, creo que hemos superado esa fase familiar.

Ya amanecía en el horizonte. Un color violeta azulado se extendía por el cielo despejado de nubes y el frío se hizo intenso.

Cabalgaron hasta que una colina se hizo a un lado del camino. Era la colina más conocida del condado por qué en ella florecían flores que curaban heridas si se las trituraba bien.

—Esperen, ¿Quién hay ahí arriba? —señaló Ikki hacía la colina en donde siluetas negras se extendían en todo lo largo de la misma.

Detuvieron sus caballos y observaron desde abajo.

—Lárgate ya, Cid. —dijo Sisifo desde la altura con su rifle en mano—. ¡No te maté en su día, pero ahora no dudaré!

—Baja aquí, Sisifo. —le dijo sin emoción el español—. No tienes lo que hay que tener para detenerme. —sonrió para si mismo, ya que sabía que el arquero le odiaba cuando llevaba aires de superioridad—. Y sabes que no quiero matarte, pero lo haré.

—Siempre te tuviste en muy alta estima, Cid. —lanzó una risa—. Sage siempre dijo que eras un cabronazo arrogante. Tenía toda la razón. ¡A por ellos!

—¡Todos a cubierto, a la cabaña! —ordenó el comisario y cabalgaron unos metros hasta refugiarse en una destruida cabaña pero era más que suficiente para evitar los disparos a mansalva—. ¡Nos apostaremos aquí! ¡Sigan a cubierto y mucho cuidado!

De la colina comenzaron a bajar jinetes como hormigas. Jabu estaba rezando en silencio e Ichi cortando un poco mas de coca para masticar. Cid apuntó y derribó al primer jinete. Luego los disparos se volvieron frenéticos. Golpeando cuerpos y tumbándolos, algunos acertaban en los caballos y los bandidos caían de golpe, quebrándose los cuellos o alguna que otra pierna.

Poco a poco los agentes de ley fueron ganando la batalla, ya que su posición les permitía derribarlos desde lejos antes de llegar a una distancia prudente en donde pudieran salir lastimados. Rápidamente se retiraron.

Salieron de la cabaña y fueron a registrar los cuerpos. Ninguno de ellos era de la banda de Sisifo según las palabras de Cid. Sino que seguro bandidos de la zona que se unieron.

—¡Eh, miren lo que tengo! —gritó Ichi pateando a un hombre en el piso que se quejaba—. ¡Este hijo de perra sigue respirando!

El bandido llevaba el cabello azul y revuelto, estaba con la ropa sucia y ensangrentada en el muslo derecho, por lo que se arrastraba penosamente.

Cid se le acercó y con una mano descansando en su cinturón le habló: —Kardia Escorpio. —le pateó la cara y lo tumbó al polvo de la tierra—. Un placer volver a verlo, socio. Gracias por la ayuda, comisario. Kardia viene a ayudarnos a capturar a Sisifo. ¿Verdad, Kardia?

—Gracias, Sr. Kardia. Muy amable. —sonrió Fenix.

—Que les den. —dijo el bandido herido.

—Atenlo, vamos a encerrarlo.

Los ayudantes ataron al ex compañero de Cid y lo subieron al caballo de Ikki. El español le dijo que le haga hablar y cuando diga algo importante que le avise. Kardia ni le miró cuando los agentes se alejaron nuevamente a Moses. Cid tampoco quería mirarle, no era necesario palabras entre ellos. A él le habían traicionado y no iba a tener compasión con ninguno.

Uno menos, faltaban diez.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, al fin cayó uno de los 11! ¿Ahora podra reunir informacion? Uhhhhmmm... veremos, veremos que sucede jaja.

Muchas gracias nuevamente a mis lectores habituales! :) sin ustedes no seria nada!


	10. La quema

**10**

**La quema**

* * *

Descansó unas horas en la primera luz de la mañana luego de la balacera. No pudo dormir mucho ya que tener a Kardia encerrado en la comisaría lo inquietaba. Sabía que Sisifo no lo abandonaría: Kardia había sido un miembro muy útil dentro de la misma y no lo dejaría pudrirse en la misma para posteriormente caminar a la horca.

Además quería hacerle él mismo unas cuantas preguntas, como por ejemplo: ¿Cuántos hombres tienen? Si existe un punto débil en el fuerte y si lo hay, ¿Cuál?

Dio tres, cuatro, cinco vueltas más en la cama y cuando no pudo conciliar el sueño creyó que lo mejor sería ir a darle una visita a su ex compañero.

Se vistió y salió de la habitación de la taberna. Debajo, en el primer piso, se escuchaba el sonido del piano, risas y gritos de hombres borrachos, lo de siempre.

Bajó negando por la escalera, el sonido le molestaba cuando estaba recién despierto. Pidió un trago en la barra y salió bajo el sol de la media mañana. Si no fuera por su sombrero se hubiera quedado ciego por varios segundos. Tenía los ojos rojos, cansados y llevaba el entrecejo fruncido lo que le daba una pinta a la que nadie quería acercarse.

Caminó con pereza hasta la comisaría y cuando intento abrir la puerta notó que estaba cerrada. Intentó abrirla con fuerza varias veces más y no hubo caso, estaba cerrada. Ahora que miraba bien tampoco había señales de los caballos de Fenix y los ayudantes. Le pareció bastante curioso.

Sin más, chifló y el caballo vino a su encuentro. Montó y con paciencia prendió un cigarro. Apretó con suavidad con sus espuelas los costados del caballo y el mismo avanzo con lentitud. Visitaría el Rancho Kido.

Fue sin mucha prisa y llegó cerca del mediodía. Iría a contarle la buena nueva a Sasha, después de todo, le debía la vida y contarle que su misión recién iniciaba la dejaría tranquila, suponía.

Bajó del equino y lo ató al poste del capataz del Rancho y caminó mientras bostezaba a la vieja casucha donde se hospedaba.

—Disculpe, Sr. Cid, ¿ha visto a mi padre? —sintió la voz cantarina de la mujer y volteó con sorpresa. Sonaba agitada.

—No.

—Salió esta mañana a recorrer las tierras pero tenía que haber vuelto hace horas. No sé. Los rancheros han salido en su busca pero no han encontrado nada todavía. —se tocó la frente con preocupación.

—Vamos a buscarlo. —Cid sonó tranquilizador y Sasha sonrió asintiendo.

Ambos montaron y comenzaron a trotar para salir del pueblo.

—Esto me da mala espina. No es propio de él que se vaya tanto tiempo.

—No se preocupe. Lo encontraremos.

—Ya no es tan joven. ¿Y si se ha hecho daño? —la voz de la mujer sonaba afligida.

—Su padre sabe cuidar de si mismo, señorita Kido. Es un roble.

—Quizá tenga razón, pero no puedo evitar preocuparme. Es todo lo que tengo.

Trotaron hasta la salida del Rancho y siguieron por las afueras, por los caminos de tierra. La mujer llevaba un semblante que el español nunca antes había visto: realmente estaba mal, preocupada. Su padre era todo lo que tenía… o al menos eso creía él. Para sacarse las dudas y para intentar apaciguar el momento, habló:

—¿Tiene hermanos o hermanas, señorita Kido?

—Tenía seis hermanos, pero cinco de ellos murieron por enfermedades o malas decisiones. —dijo firme.

—¿Y el otro?

—Se fue al este y nunca volvió. Ya hace diez años de aquello. Según su última carta, es banquero en Nueva York y es un engreído.

—Debería estar aquí ayudándoles a usted y a su padre.

—No quiero su ayuda. Que viva como quiera. —la voz de Sasha sonó infantil, con voz de niña—. Pero cuando veo a esos tipos emperifollados de la ciudad en el tren… temo por su alma. Cambió la silla de montar por la corbata y no pasa nada, pero nunca me he fiado de los tipos trajeados.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. Había sido mala idea preguntar después de todo. Iba a contarle su acontecimiento más reciente cuando le pareció ver algo a un costado del camino. El español se desvió y la mujer le siguió.

Avanzaron hasta detenerse frente a un caballo muerto junto dos cuerpos inmóviles y el señor Mitsumasa en cuclillas tomando en brazos el cuerpo de uno de los muertos.

—¡Papá! ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Nada bueno. Cuatreros, creo. —dijo el adulto, reincorporándose—. Creo que vinieron de Fort Old. —señaló a su hija—. Ve al rancho ahora mismo a por el carromato.

—Si, señor.

—¡Cid, cuide de ella! —le ordenó el mayor con voz dura.

—Eso haré, señor.

Dieron la vuelta y volvieron a toda prisa por el camino que siguieron para ir hasta allí. Cid iba con sus dientes enclavijados de furia. Conocía a Sisifo de por demás y sabía que lastimaría a esta gente para que lo piense dos veces antes de joder con ellos.

—¿Qué les habrá pasado a estos pobres hombres? Sus caballos también estaban muertos.

—Creo que deberíamos volver cuanto antes. —dijo Cid sin revelar nada más.

—¿Quién habrá hecho algo así? —insistió la mujer.

—Su padre parecía tener cierta idea. Hagamos lo que nos ha pedido y vayamos a por el carromato. —dijo firmemente el español rogando que Sisifo no se aparezca por el camino y maté a la chica.

—¡Malditos cuatreros! Estoy pensando en ir yo misma a Fort Old.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Y usted tampoco sirve. ¿A cuántos hombres ha matado?

—¿De veras quiere saberlo?

—Qué asco.

—No conoce a los hombres que he matado.

—He oído cómo hablaba de la banda en la que estuvo, como si hubiera cierta mortal retorcida en lo que hacía.

—Todos tenemos un código, aunque unos pocos no nos demos cuenta.

—¿Un forajido con un código de conducta? ¡Qué romántico! El asesino reacio, el delincuente noble. —parecía como si la mujer se estuviera descargando la frustración del momento con el español y éste lo sabía—. No hay nada más deprimente que un hombre que ha encontrado el modo de justificar su maldad.

—Está enfadada, Srta. Kido.

La mujer suspiro pesadamente y siguieron a trote por el camino de vuelta al Rancho. De pronto vieron un humo negro y blanco alzarse desde el pueblo. Sasha hizo un grito ahogado.

—¡Dios mío! ¡Se quema el granero!

Aceleraron el paso velozmente y rápidamente ingresaron al pueblo. Cid maldecía en cada segundo mentalmente, nunca tendría que haberse quedado allí, solo traía problemas.

Bajaron de los caballos y ya los granjeros intentaban apagar el fuego con baldes de agua.

Un hombre alto y calvo intentaba sin éxito abrir la puerta del granero con un martillo gigante.

—¡Las puertas están bloqueadas! ¡Hay que buscar otra entrada! —gritó el calvo.

—Sisifo. —murmuró por lo bajo el español mientras daba un rápido rodeo al granero incendiado.

Subió unas cajas hasta un pequeño techo de madera que lo conducía a una plataforma junto al molino. Trepó, saltó y se balanceó para llegar a la parte superior del granero y entrar por una de las ventanas. El fuego lo enceguecía y debía taparse el calor y las llamas con el antebrazo cerca de los ojos para no salir lastimado. Bajó escalera por escalera hasta llegar a la puerta principal que habían intentado abrir momentos antes.

Un rastrillo trababa la puerta desde dentro. Lo sacó con rapidez y empujó las grandes puertas. Tuvo que detenerse para toser, el humo le impedía ver bien y seguir.

—¡Muy bien! ¡Salvemos a los caballos! —gritó Sasha desde afuera.

El español se volteó y observó los animales cada uno en su sitio. Estaban aterrados.

Sasha intentó entrar pero el humo la derribó sobre sus rodillas y comenzó a toser frenéticamente. Cid se armó de valor y tomando una buena bocanada de aire volvió a ingresar.

Se acercó a los caballos y con un golpe en la parte trasera estos salían rápidamente. Tuvo que repetir la acción tres veces más con cada uno y finalmente los animales habían quedado fuera del granero incendiado. Cid salió a duras penas del lugar.

Su vista era borrosa pero fue suficiente para acercarse a un costado de una cerca y apoyarse. El hombre calvo que había estado intentando abrir el granero se le acercó con una sonrisa.

—Usted si que sabe cómo comportarse. Gracias, Cid.

—Sí, Cid, gracias. Ha… ha salvado el rancho. —dijo Sasha desde detrás, apenada.

—Si me disculpa, tengo tareas pendientes. —dijo nuevamente el hombre calvo y se retiró, dejando a Cid y a la mujer solos.

—En serio, Cid, gracias. —Sasha le sonrió con sinceridad.

—Bueno, hice cuanto pude, Srta. Kido. —se sacó el sombrero de la cabeza e intentó respirar bien—. Siento los daños. Esa banda parece decidida a echarme.

—Bueno, mi padre se enfrentó a los indios. Dudo que vayan a asustarnos unos cuantos blancos despreciables.

—Pues esos blancos parecen temibles. —dijo Cid con vergüenza, ya que todo esto había sido por él.

—A mí no me dan miedo.

—Bien. —bajó la cabeza y se sentó lentamente, las piernas le temblaban.

—Cid… mi familia le debe mucho.

—Creo que ya tienen deudas suficientes. —le miró desde abajo—. Me ha salvado la vida. Lo único que le voy a pedir es lo siguiente: si vuelvo a casa y empiezo de nuevo con mi granja, véndame ganado. Prefiero hacer negocios con conocidos.

—Claro, Sr. Cid. Será un placer. —la muchacha se separó unos metros de él—. Mmm… En fin, descanse. Tengo que ir a ver cómo está mi padre. —Cid le saludó con un gesto de la mano y ella con la cabeza gacha se fue del lugar. Se sentía apenada por todo lo que dijo antes de que Cid salvara el rancho.

El español volvió a poner el sombrero en su cabeza y se quedo allí, con la cabeza y espalda apoyada en la cerca de madera. Estaba decidido, no volvería al Rancho Kido hasta atrapar al mal nacido de Sisifo, no quería poner más en peligro a la familia Kido. El hijo de puta de Sisifo se arrepentiría de haberle hecho eso al Rancho.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Ahora que Cid sabe que Sisifo realmente le estaba siguiendo los pasos, tendrá que ser cuidadoso de con quien se mete, el perjudicado puede ser alguien querido y no él. Tan, tan, taaaan (?)

Espero que les haya gustado la historia! Y agradeceria a Kaito Hatake Uchiha que ponga algo mas que unos "mmmm" que hasta a mi me da hambre, ja.

Muchas gracias a los comentarios, como siempre, de LiaraPrinceton, lobunaluna y Kaito Hatake Uchiha de verdad muchas, muchas, muuuchaaas gracias n.n


	11. Exhumaciones y otras aficiones

**11**

**Exhumaciones y otras aficiones**

* * *

No sacaría nada de Kardia, lo había intentado con ayuda de Ikki hace unas horas. Golpes, patadas y amenazas con el revolver no hacían mas que risas en el cuerpo golpeado de bandido. Cid perdió la paciencia y casi le revienta los sesos allí mismo en el interior de la celda si no fuera por la intervención de Fenix. El español estaba furioso por lo que sucedió en el Rancho Kido y quería desquitarse con alguien.

El comisario le aconsejó que intentara descansar, que lo primero que saqué de Kardia él seria el primero en enterarse.

Y así lo hizo. El Cid salió dando un portazo de la comisaría y se sentó en las escalinatas de la misma. Suspiró y se secó la transpiración de la frente.

No sacarían nada de Kardia, él lo sabía. Siempre había sido un tipo duro y le gustaba el dolor, aunque éste este infligido en si mismo.

La única carta que le quedaba por jugar era…

Quiero que visite cuando tenga tiempo a mi viejo amigo Raimi. Le parecerá un tipo un poco curioso pero seguro que se entienden. Suele estar en Coot´s Chapel. Es muy devoto.

Ese viejo de West Dickens tal vez, dentro de todo, podría servirle.

Aunque no le quedaba muy en claro el lugar… Coot´s Chapel era una iglesia abandonada en el medio de la nada, no había pueblos cerca para que la gente pudiera ir. ¿A qué se había referido con "devoto"?

Sin nada que perder, montó y con rapidez se dirigió hacia allí.

La capilla en cuestión se encontraba un poco deteriorada. Había a un costado de la misma una carreta con cuerpos tapados con pequeñas lonas que dejaban a la vista las botas de los moribundos.

Dejó el caballo en un costado y rodeó la capilla: descubrió que atrás de la misma había un cementerio. Todas las tumbas tenían la tierra removida, como si alguien hubiera enterrado y desenterrado algo.

Observó con peculiar atención una de las tumbas vacías, con montones de tierra a un costado. Dentro de la misma se encontraba un hombre registrando el cuerpo de un cadáver. Le vio la espalda larga y flaca. Cid de pronto no supo de donde venía el olor a muerto.

—Disculpe, ¿es usted Raimi? —preguntó sin estar muy seguro.

El hombrecito se dio la vuelta rápidamente y le miró, tenía un aspecto bastante deteriorado, las ropas y el rostro sucios de tierra y los brazos finos como un hilo y el rostro consumido.

—¿Quién es usted? —le preguntó.

—Soy un amigo del Sr. West Dickens. —el hombrecito dejo de prestarle atención y siguió en lo suyo—. Me llamo Cid. El Cid.

—Adiós, El Cid. Ha sido un placer.

El español no se movió de su lugar. —Necesito tu ayuda, Raimi. Necesitamos su ayuda. Yo y el Sr. West Dickens.

—Le seré sincero, amigo. —apenas volteó el rostro para verle mientras revisaba los bolsillos de la chaqueta del muerto—. Odio a la gente. Precisamente la gente me metió en este lío.

—¿Qué lío?

—Míreme. —alzó los brazos—. Mire. Arrastrándome, buscando mapas, medio demente. No me he lavado en 6 meses, se me cae el pelo, se me va la cabeza.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —preguntó el español fingiendo que le importaba. Se apoyó en un árbol mientras le miraba.

Raimi trepó la tumba y salió nuevamente a la superficie. —¿Que qué ocurrió? —se reincorporo—. ¡Mi socio! ¡Me robó la mitad de mi mapa! Yo nunca le hubiese hecho algo así. Nunca. Míreme.

—¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

—Mi socio. Mi chico. Mi hombre. Zeros Rana. —dijo en un gruñido. Luego pareció suavizarse y se tocó la frente con pena—. No tengo palabras para expresar lo que hubiese hecho por ese hombre. —casi llorando se secó los ojos cristalizados—. Y lo que le haría ahora. —furioso dio un grito y estrangulo el aire con sus manos.

—¿Y por qué? —preguntó con calma el español, viendo como la situación se volvía cada más rara.

—Por qué me ha robado la mitad del maldito mapa.

—¿Qué mapa es ése?

—El mapa, amigo. El mapa que indica dónde está. —señaló la tierra con esperanza y una sonrisa.

—¿Dónde está el qué?

—No pienso decírselo. —le señaló—. Ni hablar. —se escondió detrás de una lápida—. No me haga contárselo, amigo.

Cid caminó unos pasos y rodeó la lápida y le vio sentado contra ella refregándose la suciedad de las manos.

—Es mío. Es mío. ¡Todo mío!

—Claro. —dijo Cid, deteniendo el trance mental del desquiciado tipejo—. ¿Y dónde está Zeros?

El lamentable hombrecito se asomó y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, quiza esperanzado por la curiosidad del hombre, dijo: —En Benedict Point. Lo detuvieron por desenterrar cadáveres. Hay gente que… siente diferente. Pero no Zeros. Éramos almas gemelas. Uña y carne.

Cid se quedó en silencio sin saber que decir. En otra ocasión le hubiera disparado en la frente al pobre tipo frente a él para terminar su desdicha. Este Raimi era un buscatesoros trastornado, extremadamente delgado y seguramente necrófilo.

—Bueno, Raimi. Vamos a ver a Zeros, para recuperar tu mapa. Luego puedes ayudarme.

El susodicho se levantó como un resorte y miró a los costados como si estuviera buscando algo. —De acuerdo, amigo. Vamos.

Ambos montaron. Cid a su caballo en buen estado. En cambio, Raimi se subió a uno que parecía pasar hambre como el dueño. Comenzaron a galopear hacia Benedict Point.

—¿Cómo se puede caer tan bajo? —le preguntó el español—. Escarbar tumbas y saquear a los muertos.

—¡Cuanta hipocresía a mi alrededor! ¿Me esta diciendo que es mejor robarle a los vivos? Son cadáveres. Les da igual.

—Son personas que descansan en paz.

—No sabe lo que dice. Yo hablo con ellos cuando ya han sido olvidados por todos los demás. Les digo que es normal que estén solos y asustados. Los abrazo cuando ya apestan y están podridos. —sus palabras eran casi con un tono romántico.

—He conocido a unos cuantos bastardos degenerados, Raimi, pero tú eres especial.

—En vida, las personas son frías e ignoran su corazón. Las siento más humanas cuando realmente están frías y sin él. Eso tiene que entenderlo incluso usted.

—La verdad es que no.

—¿Realmente vivimos? ¿Existe usted fuera de mi mente? ¿Estaremos teniendo el mismo sueño y moriremos al despertar?

—Lo cierto es que esto parece una especie de pesadilla. —dijo Cid negando con la cabeza. El tipo estaba loco.

—¿Has mirado en la cueva, Raimi? —se preguntó a si mismo el buscatesoros desquiciado—. No, está muy oscuro. —se respondió con una voz finita, chistosa.

—¿Qué has dicho? —preguntó El Cid con una ceja levantada.

—Yo… no he dicho nada.

—Acabas de decir algo, lo he oído.

—Está loco. Debería ir a que le miren la cabeza.

El Cid de pronto entendió que todo esto era absurdo y que este tipejo no podría ayudarlo. Sería mejor indagar en el tema para ver si se daba la media vuelta o le haría el favor para que luego se lo devuelva.

—Raimi, necesito a alguien que pueda meter un carromato en Fort Old. Me dijeron que tú podrías ayudarme, pero creo que no sabes ni que día es.

—No lo sé. —admitió—. Ni siquiera sé en qué año estamos.

—Sabía que esto era perder el tiempo.

—Así que anda buscando a Sisifo, ¿no?

—¿Conoces a Sis?

—Oh, sí. Conocí a Sisifo y a Kardia, y a todos los demás. A veces me llaman cuando necesitan que alguien haga un trabajo especial. Tengo fama de hacer cosas que la mayoría de la gente no quiere hacer.

—Eso no lo pongo en duda.

—Creo que podría meterle allí dentro sin problemas. Si me ayuda a encontrar este mapa, claro.

—¿Qué tiene de especial este mapa?

—Poca cosa. Riquezas inimaginables y cosas así. Una chispa de esperanza cuyo rabioso fuego no puedo apagar.

—Me lo imaginaba. Otro buscatesoros que lo pierde todo en su búsqueda de nada.

—Oh, lo he perdido todo. Mi esposa, mis hijos, mi negocio. Y me importa un bledo. No como, ni duermo, ni me lavo, y me da igual.

—Lo sé. Puedo olerte desde aquí.

—Antes, el dinero lo era todo, pero ahora… ya no sé quién soy. Me veo a mí mismo, pero es como mirar a otra persona, solo que soy yo. ¿Entiendes?

—Quizá deberías pasar de página.

—Ya no puedo parar. Esto se ha apoderado de mí. No hay diferente entre la noche y el día.

Habían charlado todo el recorrido o más bien, divagando, que llegaron a Benedict Point. Era un punto en donde se encerraba a los bandidos para luego llevarlos a las cárceles de los pueblos más cercanos. Había una pequeña estación de carga por donde se recibía al tren y a unos cuantos metros una cabaña en donde se encerraba a los criminales hasta la llegada del tren y su traslado.

Por eso mismo se escondieron cuando desmontaron, ya que sería raro ver gente detenerse allí.

—Por lo que sé —comenzó Raimi caminando en cuclillas. Cid le miraba con asco mientras él caminaba normal—. Tienen a Zeros dentro de esa cabaña. Un par de ayudantes montan guardia en el exterior. ¿Puedes distraerlos? Así yo podré colarme y tener una pequeña charla con ese hijo de perra.

—Seguro que se me ocurre algo.

Raimi se escondió entre los arbustos y Cid avanzó con paso firme hacía la cabaña. Los ayudantes lo divisaron de inmediato. Uno de ellos estaba sentado jugando con un cuchillo mientras que el otro se encontraba de pie junto a la puerta de la cabaña.

—¿Qué quieres aquí, chico? —le pregunto el que estaba sentado sin siquiera mirarle. Los ayudantes tenían fama de creerse alguaciles.

—Vengo a visitar un viejo amigo que está aquí dentro. Se llama Zeros.

—¿Zeros? Tienes amigos peculiares, forastero. Está encarcelado por saquear tumbas. ¿Quieres unírtele? —ambos agentes comenzaron a reír.

Cid acortó los pasos entre él y los ayudantes y le dio un fuerte cabezazo al que se encontraba de pie. Éste cayó sujetándose la frente y maldiciendo. El otro intento desenfundar pero Cid le apuntó con su revolver justo entre los ojos.

—Quieto, amigo. Esto es un pequeño problema familiar en el cual debería evitar verse envuelto. Créame que es lo mejor. —y golpeando con el revolver el rostro del ayudante lo tumbó al piso, dejándolo inconsciente.

El otro agente se levantó sin su sombrero que había quedado tumbado en algún lugar en el piso y sacó un cuchillo de su cintura y con una sonrisa artera trazó una línea blanca en el aire.

—¿Y ahora, forastero? ¿Sigues tan decidido?

El Cid no respondió a eso. Su gran cuerpo se movió hacia adelante mientras enfundaba su revolver.

Y de pronto se movió. Era increíble la velocidad del español. Un puño macizo y duro como una roca le aplastó el rostro al ayudante. La fuerza del hispano era colosal y hubo un escalofriante chasquido de huesos rotos…

Esta vez no se levantó.

De inmediato vino corriendo Raimi dando pequeños brincos.

—Si que supiste librarte de estos payasos. —pateó a uno—. Vigila por si se despiertan. Yo tengo asuntos que atender. —golpeó con sus nudillos resquebrajados la puerta de la cabaña—. ¿Zeros? Oh, ¿Zeros? Tienes visita.

Desde dentro de la cabaña se escucho una voz lastimosa.

—Dios mío. ¿Raimi? —no sonaba alegre—. Me arrestaron. No fue culpa mía.

El buscatesoros se apoyó en la puerta con una sonrisa sin dientes. Y entonces ésta se abrió, tumbándolo y un hombre diminuto salió corriendo a toda prisa.

—¡Atrape a ese bastardo escurridizo! Lo necesito vivo. —gritó Raimi levantándose.

Cid tuvo que ponerse frente el camino del hombre y de un tiron lo levanto del cuello de la camisa y lo arrastró hasta donde Raimi.

—¡Zeros, cabronazo! ¿Y mi maldito mapa? —le preguntó el buscatesoros mientras lo levantaba del cuello de la camisa y lo zarandeaba de un lado a otro. Cid se limitaba a mirar y a taparse la nariz. El olor de ambos era escalofriante.

—Maldito seas, Raimi. Maldito seas, Raimi. —repetía el pequeño hombrecito—. Siempre has sido un descerebrado retorcido. ¡No pienso abrir el pico!

—Pues entonces te lo iré rebanando hasta encontrarte la lengua. —respondió Raimi sacando un cuchillo de su cintura y mostrándoselo. Reía por la expresión de su ex socio.

—Amigo, el sol le ha vuelto totalmente loco. Le sugiero que me haga caso y empiece a cantar. —dijo Cid en un intento de apaciguar las cosas. No se quedaría de brazos cruzados mientras destripan a un sujeto, por mas desagradable que sea.

—Cállate, Cid. ¡Tengo ganas de despedazar a una persona! Nunca he probado con alguien vivo. —luego de reír, tomó con una mano los cabellos de Zeros y con la otra le apunto a la frente.

—¡Rancho Olvidado! ¡Está en Rancho Olvidado! —gritó Zeros cuando vio demasiado cerca el filo del cuchillo.

—Vaya hombre qué pena. —dijo Raimi, soltándolo—. Ahora que empezaba a divertirme.

Cid empujó a Zeros y éste cayó al suelo y no se movió del lugar. Estaba petrificado y se había meado en los pantalones… literalmente.

El español y el trastornado buscatesoros caminaron nuevamente a sus monturas. Raimi subió primero con una sonrisa.

—Bueno, gracias por su ayuda, señor.

—No te preocupes por dar las gracias, Raimi. Solo ayúdame cuando te lo pida.

—De acuerdo, señor. —y golpeando a su deteriorado caballo, se marcho.

El español escupió a un costado y volteó para ver la cabaña desde lejos. Aún los agentes se encontraban tirados y así estarían por horas.

Montó y se prendió un cigarro. El cáncer le mataría, pero… de algo había que morir.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Bueno, un capitulo más: otro día más en la complicada y atareada vida de nuestro vaquero principal. Espero que Raimi no le contagie esa locura que tiene -y tampoco el olor xD-

¿Soy el unico que piensa que Kardia le gusta el dolor? Es decir, le gusta darlo, es sadico, despiadado... pero estoy seguro que le gusta tambien sus heridas! xDD

Espero no haberlos aburrido con este cap introductorio a una serie de misiones para conseguir lo que tanto quiere: entrar al fuerte de una vez y por todas.

Gracias como siempre a mis lectores que tanto aprecio =) LiaraPrinceton y lobunaluna n_n


	12. Ahorcar a Sasha Kido

**12**

**Ahorcar a Sasha Kido**

* * *

—¡No tengo ni idea! Pero tiene que estar relacionado con ese tipo del gobierno. —dijo mi padre enfadado. Varias gotas de sudor le recorrían la frente y se movía de un lado a otro en la comisaría.

Frente a él yacía sentado e intentando que mi padre mantenga la calma, el comisario Fenix.

—Hablaremos con él para ver qué sabe.

Y es que realmente él no sabía nada. Y se guió por su instinto y mala corazonada de que algo no andaba del todo bien. Abrió la puerta y allí se mostraba el español con su porte serio y natural.

—Maldita sea. —dijo mi padre a punto de estallar y le fue a encarar. Ni tiempo le dio a que cerrara la puerta—. ¿Dónde está, Cid? —le gritó mi padre, era como una caldera a punto de brotar.

—¿Quién? —preguntó el confundido español.

—¿Quién? Mi hija, maldito cerdo. —el alguacil, muy sabiamente, se reincorporo de su asiento para intentar apaciguar las calmas. Sabía muy bien el temperamento de mi padre y de su delicado corazón—. ¿Dónde está Sasha?

—No lo sé. —se defendió el español—. No la he visto desde el incendio. ¿Por?

—¿Por? Porque nadie la ha visto desde ayer a mediodía. —rugió casi nariz a nariz—. Es demasiado para mí. Si pierdo a otra hija…

—Escuche, Mitsumasa, nadie ha perdido nada aún. —el comisario empezó con aquel tono tranquilizador, el que usaba usualmente para tranquilizar a las personas que perdían a un ser querido—. Seguro que está bien.

—Eh, señor comisario… —una voz se escuchó desde el exterior. Mi padre, Ikki y Cid miraron a través de las ventanas— Comisario… Salga, salga, esté donde esté.

El trío salió hacía fuera y vieron a un hombre montando un caballo justo enfrente de ellos. Nadie de los presentes a excepción de Cid sabían quien era. El español lo reconoció inmediatamente. Era Manigoldo, uno de sus tantos compañeros de banda.

—Aún mejor. —dijo el bandido al reconocer a su ex compañero, luego llevo su atención hacía mi padre—. Buen día, Sr. Kido.

—Baja del caballo, hijo, o disparo. —dijo tranquilamente el alguacil con una mano sobre la funda de su revolver.

Manigoldo lanzó una risotada, típico de él, pensó el español. Al italiano bastardo le gustaban los desafíos y enfrentar los problemas cara a cara.

—No se lo recomiendo, señor. No si Mitsumasa Kido quiere ver a Sasha en una pieza. —guiñó un ojo a Cid y éste gruñó—. Eh, Sr. Kido, su hija es muy bonita.

—¡Baja de ahí! —enfurecido mi padre intento abalanzarse sobre él, pero el comisario lo detuvo.

—¿Sabe? Una parte de mí me dice que debería casarme con ella. Tener hijos y todo eso.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó rendido el comisario. Sabía que no podía jugar con estos bandidos.

—Eso está mejor. —dijo Manigoldo sonriendo mientras se acariciaba la nariz—. Quiero a Kardia. Lo quiero libre. A cambio le devolveré a su hija, señor.

—No negociamos con forajidos, hijo. —para mi mala fortuna esas fueron las palabras correctas de Ikki. Mi padre le miró desesperado. El Cid se puso a un costado de mi padre, también con sus dedos en el mango de su revolver.

—¡Claro que sí! No malgastemos tiempo fingiendo lo contrario. —acarició su caballo y les miro por turnos, con una sonrisa altanera en cada momento—. Todos los políticos son unos sinvergüenzas. Ésta es la tierra de las oportunidades y le estoy brindando la de recuperar a su hija antes de que nueve amigos míos paguen su ira. —un brillo rojizo apareció entonces en sus pupilas; estaba disfrutando esto—. Y su soledad con ella.

—¿Dónde diablos está? —gritó mi padre.

—¿Dónde está, hijo? —reformuló la pregunta el comisario, sabía que debía de tratarlo con delicadeza.

—Lleven a Kardia a Capital en un par de horas. ¡Y no intenten nada raro o degollaré a esa fulana yo mismo! —sujetó las riendas y les miró por última vez—. Que tengan un buen día. ¡Jía! —golpeó con sus espuelas al animal y Manigoldo se alejó de allí dejando una cortina de polvo a su paso.

Fenix acarició el hombro de mi padre intentando consolarlo y le preguntó a Cid en un murmuro, sin saber muy bien que hacer en una situación tan complicada como esa.

—¿Qué hacemos? —Cid le miró con aquella mirada firme y segura de si mismo en todo momento que lo llenó de coraje.

—Lo que nos ha dicho. Usted y yo, comisario. —asintió luego de las palabras dichas el alguacil y se internó dentro de la comisaría—. Sr. Kido, yo rescataré a su hija. Se lo debo. —dijo Cid.

—Si, hágalo. —mi padre le tendió la mano al español y tuvo que sentarse antes de caerse rendido en el suelo. Cid le hizo compañía mientras que el comisario sacaba a Kardia de su celda y con ayuda de sus ayudantes lo ponían sobre su caballo.

—Les enseñaré a respetar la ley. —se escuchó el grito desde dentro.

Primero salió Ichi con Kardia sobre su hombro para colocarlo en el caballo del comisario, luego Jabu y finalmente Ikki.

—¡Rápido, chico! En marcha. Dese prisa, ayudante, y asegúrese de que esté bien atado.

—No dejaré que le pase nada, señor. —le dijo Cid, dándole un golpe en el hombro. Mi padre asintió y bajó la cabeza, hundiéndola entre sus rodillas. Un hombre fuerte como él no podía dejar que lo vean llorar.

—Vamos, cabalguemos rápido hacía Capital.

En un santiamén subieron a sus caballos y a toda prisa salieron de Moses. La gente observaba desde dentro de las tiendas y la taberna curiosamente el espectáculo.

—Esto es lo que sucede cuando un federado gubernamental interfiere en estos asuntos. ¿Está contento ahora? —le recriminó el comisario desde su montura. El español iba a su derecha.

—No, nada contento. Ya le dije que yo no soy del gobierno. —dijo sinceramente Cid.

—Ah, eso dice, Cid, pero lo único cierto que sé, es quién lo envió.

—Me obligaron a venir. No me dieron elección. Ése es su gobierno federal, señor Ikki. —era cierto, el gobierno había apresado a su familia para que cooperara. En síntesis, estaba obligado a cooperar.

—Esos prepotentes engreídos vinieron aquí y se empeñaron en repetir el cuento de que nos ayudarían, que traerían la paz y la civilización al oeste, pero no han traído más que problemas e impuestos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. —secundó Cid—. Son lobos con piel de cordero, todos ellos. Te roban y luego te hacen pagar para que alguien investigue el crimen en tu nombre.

—Han engañado a la gente de la región para que se sienta más protegida cuando, realmente, está peor que antes.

—A los tipos que conozco no les importa la gente. Solo quieren llenarse los bolsillos.

La pequeña discusión y charla de Cid e Ikki terminó por unos momentos. Cabalgaron hacía Capital lo más fuerte que pudieron pero a medio camino tuvieron que ralentizarse un poco, ya que el caballo del comisario no solo lo llevaba a él, sino también a Kardia.

—¿Por qué les importa tanto este hijo de perra? —preguntó Ichi desde atrás, refiriéndose a Kardia que iba atado de pies y manos.

—Kardia es la mano derecha de Sisifo. Un chico de los recados glorificado. —Kardia le sonrió con desdén.

—Espera, Cid. Volveré a por ti. —le dijo Kardia sonriendo.

—Sisifo es cada vez menos exigente. —dijo Ikki.

—Ya te llenamos de plomo en su día, estúpido. —gritó el bandido maniatado.

—Kardia es el tipo de hombre bastante malvado para ser el segundo al mando. —explicó Cid, sin prestarle atención a su ex socio—. Pero demasiado cobarde y estúpido para ser el líder. Y le recomiendo que nunca diga eso delante de sus ayudantes. —volteó y le sonrió a Ichi y Jabu. Ichi le miró mal y Jabu le sonrió también, no había entendido. Luego se volteó hacía Kardia—. Por tu bien, espero que no le hayan puesto un dedo encima a la Srta. Kido. —le escupió desde donde estaba y cayó sobre el hombro del bandido que gruñó—. ¿Cómo es el lugar al que vamos?

—¿Capital? Un lugar solitario y abandonado. Algunos dicen que está encantado. En su día, fue una ciudad importante. Hasta que construyeron el ferrocarril hasta Moses sin pasar por Capital. Muy pronto, todo el mundo se fue de allí. Ahora solo hay ladrones, contrabandistas y bandidos… escoria como Kardia. El linchamiento es bastante popular allí.

—Tratemos de evitarlo si es posible, comisario.

—Espero que no se esté aprovechando de los Kido, Cid.

—Me salvaron la vida, me dieron comida y techo sin conocer mi identidad. Nunca podré saldar mi deuda con ellos.

—Verá, han pasado por muchas cosas y, bueno, son vulnerables en varios sentidos.

—No habría entrado y salido de un granero en llamas para salvar a sus caballos de no ser así.

—Oh, sé que ha ayudado. Como me ha ayudado a mí. Pero tenía sus razones para hacerlo.

—Mis motivos no son secretos, comisario. Se lo dije la primera vez que entré en su oficina.

—Confío en usted. —dijo sinceramente Ikki—. Pero, al ser asuntos relacionados con California, Sisifo y el pasado. No sé. A veces es difícil no tener dudas.

—Lo comprendo. Yo tampoco planeé colaborar con los agentes de la ley.

Siguieron cabalgando por el camino de tierra. A lo lejos se divisaba el puente de madera que conectaba dos acantilados. El puente era grande y firme, lo suficientemente para soportar carros y carretas.

—¿Cómo esperaban que terminase esto? ¿Enviar a un forajido a hacer el trabajo de un agente? —negó indignado el comisario—. Es una locura.

—No hay gran diferencia entre ambos, por lo que yo sé.

—Tiene que haber reglas, Cid. Incluso usted lo ha de entender.

—Es fácil inventar reglas, pero no sirven de mucho si la gente no entiendo el por qué. Como mi hijo: si le digo que no haga algo, lo hace igualmente solo por fastidiarme. Si lo castigo, me guarda rencor por ello. Pero si le explico por qué algo está mal, al menos tiene un motivo para no hacerlo más.

—Eso es absurdo. Sin leyes, no somos más que animales. Fíjese en Kardia, por ejemplo.

—¡Púdrete! —gritó el susodicho.

—Crear la civilización ha sido duro para el hombre. Si su chico se pasa de la raya, golpéelo. Si lo hace de nuevo, golpéelo más fuerte.

—Es usted un buen hombre, comisario. Y respeto lo que intenta hacer. Pero por lo que he visto desde que llegué, la verdad es que la ley no funciona.

—Los criminales son como hierbajos, Cid. Apenas acabas de arrancar uno, ya te ha salido otro en el mismo sitio.

—Oh, paren ya, ¿de acuerdo? Me aburren. —dijo desde su posición el bandido atado—. Tranquilos, mis chicos saben cómo tratar a una dama.

—Capital está cruzando el puente.

Cruzaron el puente de madera y la misma crujía por el peso de cuatro caballos. Al cruzarlo, se detuvieron. Capital estaba colina abajo y se veía demasiada vacía para el gusto de todos.

Bajaron a Kardia del caballo y con un cuchillo cortaron las ataduras de sus pies. Cid le empujó y se colocó detrás de él mientras lo empujaba con su revolver.

—Cid, usted intercambiará al prisionero por Sasha en el centro del pueblo. —se le acercó hasta ponerse a su derecha—. Mantenga los ojos abiertos. Dudo mucho que esa escoria juegue limpio. Te seguiremos desde atrás.

—Seguro. —dijo Cid—. Además, Kardia va a ser mi escudo. ¿A que sí, Kardia?

El bandido comenzó a reír. —Será un placer.

El español lo empujó con la punta de su revolver y comenzaron a moverse. Kardia con sus manos detrás de la espalda, atadas. Cid con el revolver en mano y apuntando a la espalda de su ex compañero. Ikki y sus ayudantes le seguían de cerca.

—Dicen que a las rancheras les gusta por detrás. —el bandido comenzó a hablar, ladeando su rostro para verle con su sonrisa a su ex socio—. Quizá se la hayan tirado tan bien que no quiera volver a casa.

—¿Por qué no reservas tus fuerzas para respirar? —inquirió Cid golpeándole la espalda.

Tres hombres caminaron en su dirección hasta poners metros. Cid se desesperó cuando no me vio entre ellos.

—¿A qué esperan? Desátenme.

—¡Alto! ¿Dónde está Sasha, bastardos? —gritó el hispano apretando el mango de su arma.

Uno de los tres comenzó a reír. Cid nunca les había visto, seguro eran más bandidos que Sisifo había reclutado. —Qué hijo de perra tan confiado, ¿eh? —y desenfundó y disparo directo al pecho de Kardia, asesinándole. Los agentes se mostraron tan sorprendidos que tardaron en procesar lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Es una trampa! ¡A cubierto! —gritó el comisario y entre disparos tuvieron que echarse cuerpo a tierra ya que las balas zumbaban en todas las direcciones.

* * *

Cuando comenzaron los disparos no pude evitar un grito desgarrador que sacudió todo la ciudad abandonada. Apenas podía respirar con la soga en mi cuello y me balanceaba intentando en puntitas de pie respirar lo que más podía. Me habían puesto sobre un banco de madera que amenazaba con caerse y dejarme colgada. Llevaba mis manos detrás de mi espalda, atadas. Seguí gritando, escuchando los disparos a lo lejos, rogando por que no se silencien y mi esperanza de rescate terminé como mi vida, en un suspiro.

Nunca había estado en una situación tan crítica, enfermiza y humillante como aquella. Mi rostro y cuerpo estaba severamente golpeado, sentía mi ojo izquierdo latir fuertemente, seguramente tendría un ojo morado ya que me era imposible abrirlo. Mis ropas rasgadas dejaban ver la tira y parte de mi corpiño. La correa de mi pantalón desabrochada y el mismo entreabierto. No sería tan mala idea suicidarse… nunca olvidaría aquellos repugnantes hombres, sucios, transpirados, sujetándome y obligándome a fornicar de la manera más brutal existente. Contuve mis ganas de llorar, soy una mujer fuerte y no cedería jamás ante nadie. Mi padre me necesitaba en una pieza y el tonto Sr. Cid se ocuparía de ello. Sonrío al recordarlo. Rezaba que no fuera la última vez…

Soy una mujer extremadamente capaz. Soy una estupenda jinete, bastante hábil con el lazo y no temo a usar un arma. No dudo en hablar para expresar mi opinión y presentar una postura ante diversas situaciones; soy una mujer muy fuerte. Y tengo que mantenerme así. Si llegan antes de que muera aquí colgada, mi forma de hablar y actitud no darán indicio de ninguna violación, me mantendré serena y firme. Nunca hablaré de esto con nadie y nadie lo sabrá, ya que no daré indicio de nada.

No pude evitar derramar unas lágrimas pequeñas. Esto era demasiado para mi. Nada de esto tendría que estar pasando.

Y entonces mi corazón se hinchó y mi mentón se alzó orgullosa como soy. Vi la silueta del español abrirse paso entre los disparos, arriesgando su vida por la mía. Pero el destino me tenía otra cosa preparada. El bandido que custodiaba a un costado mío corrió de una patada el banco en donde estaba parada y sentí como el aire se me iba. Intente tragar saliva pero me fue imposible. Me balanceé en el aire y fue peor, aquella fuerza que suprimía mi garganta me quemaba aún más.

Los disparos y gritos pronto se esfumaron y mi mente sólo se concentro en mi cabeza que latía fuertemente, estaba por explotarme. Me estaba por desvanecer, me di cuenta de ello…

Y entonces caí de rodillas al piso, la fuerza que oprimía mi garganta se liberó y di un fuerte respiro, tragando una buena bocanada de aire. Sentí que alguien me reincorporo con fuerza y desató mis ataduras mientras yo tosía.

—Sasha, ¿está bien?

Sonreí mientras intentaba tranquilizar mi pecho. Ese acento inconfundible solo pertenecía a una persona en el mundo.

—Ahora sí, Sr. Cid. —dije mientras se me iba la voz, apenas hablaba en un hilo—. Gracias. Gracias. —llevé mi mano a mis labios para tapar la tos. Le vi mirarme con pena. Seguro notó mis golpes y cortaduras—. ¿Se puede saber por qué ha tardado tanto, idiota?

—Bueno, usted no ha ayudado mucho. —me dijo Cid, mirándome fijamente, registrando mi cuerpo con su mirada.

Ví llegar a los agentes en sus respectivos caballos, mirándome con horror. Volví a toser y me dirigí al español.

—Si cree que voy a rebajarme bromeando sobre lo de estar atada, me temo que voy a defraudarlo. Vamos. —y caí inconsciente sobre el pecho de él que logró atajarme a tiempo.

No recuerdo mucho del viaje, solo que monté abrazada a su cintura, durmiendo sobre su hombro.

El atardecer nunca había sido tan hermoso y cálido para mi.

* * *

**Notas del autor: **Lo primero que notaron fue que este capitulo lo contaba Sasha, verdad? xD o se perdieron un poco? Bueno, tuve esta idea ya que probablemente Sasha y su buen padre no vuelvan a aparecer =( me agrada Sasha y me dolio mucho verla sufrir por las violaciones, pero ¡Hey! un golpe muy grande tiene que hacer entrar en razon a todos e ir a por los malditos sin dar mas vueltas y alargar el asunto! Ademas, luego de esto, Cid jamas volvera a pisar el Rancho Kido sino hasta volver con su familia -si llega a volver en un futuro o muere antes- ya que esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso!

¿Por que murio Kardia? Bueno, Sisifo es inteligente dentro de su cobardia de no aparecerse nunca en un combate frente a frente y manda a sus esbirros -que no son parte de los 10- a matarse entre todos. La simple razon por la que Kardia termino con una bala alojada en su pecho por parte de uno de su misma banda es simple: Sisifo no se arriesgaria a que le saquen informacion de por demas, aunque este sabia que eso era improbable, no queria cometer errores.

Y bueno, eso es todo. Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo =)

Gracias a mis lectores que sin ellos esta historia no tendria continuacion! LiaraPrinceton, lobunaluna y Kaito n_n


End file.
